For 6 months I do
by Jamallywal
Summary: Vegas was the place to solve everything... Accept they didn't go to Vegas and wound up somewhere else. Lots of alcohol plus two people with lots of sexual tension leads to one mistake and lots of consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the other fan fiction I promised. It is based on the film What Happens In Vegas, a film which I love but it won't copy it word for word otherwise it wouldn't be the 100. There will be my own little touches to make this story unique. Hope you enjoy let me know if I should continue. XD**

_"My name is not important right now, I'll tell you this story of characters, it's great you'll love it. To save confusion I'll tell the story in third person. All you need to know is that we are on the Ark an island in the Caribbean just near the Bahamas, it has twelve major cities like Arcadia, Phoenix, Alpha, Walden, Arrow, Mecha etc Grounder island is an island in Hudson Bay, Canada let's just say that's where the fun happens. So let's begin 18 months prior to now..."_

**Several hours ago that day...**

"Ok guys we hide but as soon as we hear Finn open the door we shout surprise" Clarke said to the crowd of people while Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Oh so that's how a surprise party works, I'll need to remember that" Octavia commented sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, where's your brother anyway? Shouldn't he be here?" Clarke asked. She may not like the older Blake but she did invite him to things even if he was a giant pain in the ass.

"I don't know he said he was busy" Octavia shrugged.

**Meanwhile across town in Arcadia...**

"Come on come on come on!" Bellamy yelled at the small television he and his friends were watching at work.

"I can't Believe he missed" Jasper sighed sadly along with some other co-workers. They just lost a bet, the Yankees lost.

"Come cough it up" Bellamy smirked smugly at his co-workers as they handed over the ten buck each.

"Damn Bellamy how do you know who will win" Miller asked.

"It's a gift" He said smugly and they all laughed but the others stopped suddenly and got back to work.

"What's got a stick up your asses all of a sudden?" Bellamy joked and they ignored him but Jasper looked up and gestured his eyes to the left.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Bellamy mumbled. He turned around to see his boss Marcus Kane standing right in front of him. Bellamy froze for a second but then

Miller turned the power saw.

"Alright guys let's keep moving" Bellamy said to the others, acting out of pure instinct.

"Bellamy you're fired" Marcus said.

"Alright we are fired up" Bellamy said, only just being able to hear himself over the noise.

"Bellamy you are fired?" Marcus yelled just as Miller turned the saw off. Bellamy gave Miller a quick glare.

"Look I'll play you for a second chance" he said getting a basketball from underneath his work desk. "You win I'm out, I win I get a second chance" Bellamy offered.

"Look it's not a second chance if you've had a hundred of them" Marcus stated and Bellamy just grinned and waves the ball about and Marcus regrettably took it.

**Back in Finns apartment...**

The door clicked open. Clarke heard Finn talking to someone, it was female voice.

"Are you ready for you special birthday treat?" the girl asked Finn as she rubbed herself up against him and kissed him.

"Uh-Huh" is all he managed to say between kisses. He turned on the light and the crowd slowly stood up and looked at Clarke sympathetically. Finn pushed the girl away and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Surprise" Octavia said awkwardly creating more tension.

"Clarke" Finn said all flustered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you but clearly I'm the one surprised at the minute"

"Who is she?" Clarke and the girl said at the same time.

"I'm Clarke, Finn's Girlfriend of two years" Clarke said to the girl.

"I'm Raven, Finn's Fiancé of five years" Raven said crossing her arms turning to Finn with a glare. Finn had gone pale.

"Ugh?" is all he could manage.

"Raven do you want a drink?" Clarke asked her.

"I'd love one" she said and they started to walk out the door.

"O you coming?" Clarke said as she popped her head back round the door. Octavia nodded excitedly and walked towards the door. She approached Finn who was still trying to process everything and poured her drink over his head.

"Stupid asshole" Octavia said walking out the door. Finn smiled awkwardly at the guests who were mortified in his apartment.

**Back over at Arcadia Bellamy and Kane were playing basket ball...**

"Oh yeah 9-7, give him a job" Bellamy boasted making a basket.

"You know you're supposed to be the future boss of this company but you're too busy living the life of the party and at some point you're going to have to step up and be a man" Marcus said nudging into Bellamy as he dunked the ball.

"Oh yeah 8-9, unemployment" Marcus laughed.

"Ok again" Bellamy said throwing his over shirt to the side. He chucked Marcus the Ball and Marcus made a long shot.

"Oh yeah two points, 10-9 this is it Bellamy" Marcus said throwing him the ball.

"You know what this is stupid" Bellamy said throwing the ball back and started to walk away.

"You know that's your problem you can't handle the pressure" he yelled at him as he made another basket. Bellamy stopped and turned around.

"Game over Bellamy, you're done. Don't get me wrong you were like a son to me" he shrugged.

"Dad, I am your son" Bellamy said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but you still fired. Clear out you desk" Marcus patted Bellamy's shoulder and walked away.

**(Present in the story) **

Clarke was feeling like shit. Her boyfriend cheated on her and the worst part is she was the other woman. Ugh she felt so stupid. However the past couple of hours with the girls had made her feel better.

"Cheers" Clarke, Raven, Harper and Octavia said as they clinked their shot glasses together and drank. Over the past few hours she has really gotten to know Raven better and she thinks they will be good friends.

"Oh did he take you to Paris and tell you that you are just as pretty as the stars and you're the only star in his eyes" Raven slurred angrily, she was a bit tipsy.

"Yeah he did. That asshole" Clarke

"You know I could get my brother and his friends to go over to his house and rough him up for you?" Octavia offered as she poured them all another shot, she works at the bar.

"Yeah" Raven shouted at the same time Clarke said no. The two shared a look.

"No?" Raven asked.

"If Bellamy found out, he will make a comment as bug me about how he was right about spacewalker" Clarke sulked.

"Spacewalker?" Raven asked.

"Because he's doing space engineering" Octavia elaborated for her. "Speak of the devil" Octavia said from behind the bar as she saw Bellamy enter with Jasper, Miller and Wick.

Bellamy sat harshly on the seat next to Clarke and groaned.

"Bad day huh?" his sister asked.

"UGH! You don't even know the half of it" he sighed taking the pint Octavia just poured him.

"How's dad?" she asked him.

"Great just great" He said through gritted teeth and Octavia knew something had happened between them. "You think maybe I could..." Bellamy started and Octavia knew straight away what he was going to say.

"NO! Bell. The only problem with suing our father is that he's our father!" Octavia exclaimed a little too loudly attracting the attention of their friends.

"Well since I have all your attentions" Octavia said suddenly looking really excited but flashed Bellamy a 'We're not done talking' look, while the others just glanced at each other cautiously then looked at her with raised brows.

"Bell Where's the one place you can forget all your troubles? Clarke the place where nothing seems to matter? Raven where you can move on?"

"Vegas?" Clarke whispered confused.

"Vegas?" Bellamy mumbled after.

"Vegas!" Raven said loudly.

"Vegas!" Jasper yelled excitedly.

"VEGAS!" They all yelled.

The next morning at 11:30 they all arrived at the airport. They sat there waiting for two hours for their plane arrive. Jasper was playing eye spy with Octavia, Harper and Miller while Raven and Wick seemed to be flirting with one another. Wow she moves on fast Bellamy thought. Ravens phone had rung but she didn't answer it, it was just Finn the incredibly stupid ass. Clarke's phone rang next, playing the Victoria Justice song my best friend's brother. It rang twice playing that stupid catchy song over and over. 'Yeahhhh yeahhh yeahhh yeah my best friends brother is the one form me yeahh yeahhh yeahhh yeah part time drummer and he's six foot three' and so on. As much as that song annoyed him he couldn't help but smirk at the blonde in front of him.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me princess" Bellamy said his smirk growing wider at her wide eye reaction.

"Ha In your dreams Blake" Clarke said, sure at one point she thought that but please she needed a man, not necessarily Finn the dick but a man.

"No princess apparently in your dreams" He said smugly.

"Puh-lease I have a boyfriend" she lied.

"Oh puh-lease princess like I don't know you dumped his sorry ass" he said his face suddenly becoming serious.

"Who told you?" she glared at him.

"Who do you think?" he said looking at Jasper who was trying his best to concentrate of the game of eyes spy.

"Jasper" Clarke said folding her arms.

"Ok before you say anything you may have said that I couldn't tell him but you didn't say I couldn't text him so I did" he said putting up his hands in defence as she glared at him.

"Jasper! That's the same thing!" she raised her voice.

"Nuh-uh technically you said don't tell him meaning speaking to him using our voices, face to face. However I texted him which was not face to face or using our voices" he said feeling proud of his little speech and Bellamy smirked at his response.

"Ugh whatever Jasper" she sighed. "Before you tell me I told you so, what did goggles over there tell you?" she asked Bellamy curiously.

"No he didn't, he didn't tell me why you guys broke up, but my guess is it's to do with Raven over there" Bellamy said pointing to Raven. Before Clarke could say anything the tannoy started to speak.

_'Now boarding flight 207 to Las Vegas'_

"That's us isn't it O?" Bellamy asked as they all stood up but Octavia. "You have our tickets right?" Octavia looked at him sheepishly as she slowly stood up.

She laughed nervously.

"Y-you s-see erm were not erm going to Vegas" she said flashing them a nervous smile.

"O what do you mean we're not going to Vegas?" Bellamy said getting slightly angry trying not to make a scene in public.

"TheflightsIbookedistoGrounderIsland" Octavia said quickly. The other just heard mumbles but Bellamy new his sister well enough to know what she says when she mumbles. There was once a time when all she would do was mumble or speak really fast so Bellamy learned to speak her lingo.

"GROUNDER ISLAND" he yelled but then realized people were staring so he lowered his voice. "Grounder Island" he whispered.

"You guys just assumed Vegas you never actually let me finish where we were going to go" she defended.

"But O you could have stopped us" Clarke said.

"But I didn't want to let you guys down" she said looking to the floor.

"Is this about that Lincoln I keep hearing about, you met him online O, he could be a total weirdo" Bellamy said going into protective brother mode.

"Ooo O you never told me you met a guy" Harper said and Bellamy glared.

"Oh Bellamy lighten up, like you haven't done something like this to meet a girl you met online" Clarke said smirking raising her eyebrow at him in question and he stilled.

"We swore we would never speak of this" Bellamy quietly said to her.

"Why do we all have to go to Grounder Island if this is about a guy" Jasper asked.

"Just in case he is a weirdo" She said sheepishly avoiding eye contact from the others. Bellamy sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"O what have you done?" he sighed.

"If it helps Grounder Island has the biggest casino in all of Harbour Bay" she said and they all were silent. Bellamy sighed again but it sounded like he was going to give in.

"Big enough to have two hotels with one giant casino with several large bars, a disco and two pools" she said and they were all amazed. They all looked around at each other and most of them smiled.

"Were going to Grounder Island" Miller yelled and they all cheered except Bellamy who just frowned. He was so looking forward to Vegas, dammit Octavia. However he was looking forward to the alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol and he was also looking forward to beating the crap out of the guy Octavia was meeting.

...

They arrived at the hotel about five. Octavia had booked the two pent house sweets on the left side of the hotel. Both rooms had four beds in each so there was enough room for the girls to share one room and the guys to share another. Clarke dived on the bed as soon as she got in the room. God it felt so good, it was the right amount of softness and hardness at the same time.

"Right I'm going for a shower and get changed into something adorable" Octavia flashed the other girls as smile as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"So Octavia's going on her date what are you guys doing?" Raven asked Clarke and Harper.

"Erm Me and Miller are going to try the new restaurant you are welcome to join us" Harper said giving a smile to Raven who returned the smile.

"Ooo you and Miller are getting serious aren't you?" Clarke smirked at her.

"Shut up you, you're welcome to join us too" Harper offered.

"Nah I think I'll stay here and read a book, I've been dying to read the next book in the Alex Cross series by James Patterson" Clarke said pulling the book out of her bag showing it to the other girls.

"Oh come on Clarke, at least go down to the casino with us after we eat. It will be fun" Harper chirped.

"Please Clarke you can help me get to know your friends better" Raven said pulling her best puppy dog face.

"Especially helping her to get to know Wick better" Harper said winking at Raven who slightly blushed.

"Fine I will consider it" Clarke sighed. She really wanted to read that book.

"Consider what?" Octavia said coming out the bathroom in a towel.

"She wants to stay in and we say she should go out to the casino" Raven said as Octavia went to her suitcase and got somebody cream and clothes out of it.

"No Clarke you have to go out I need you to distract my brother while I sneak off and go meet my date" Octavia said desperately.

"What? Cant somebody else do it?" she complained.

"No I asked the guy's as well, Jasper and Wick are going to the bar..."

"Ooo I'll go with them, sorry Harper" Raven interrupted.

"It's ok" Harper said.

"As I was saying, they're going to the bar, Miller and Harper are going to the restaurant, and I told Bellamy I was staying in to get some rest so he said he will stay in his room and keep checking up on me so I don't go and meet Lincoln. So I need you to take him out, do something, and distract him. Believe it or not he listens to you" Octavia said giving her, her best googly eyes.

"Not the puppy dog eyes O" Clarke sighed and Octavia started to bat her eyelids. "Fine, I'll do it"

"Yay!" Octavia exclaimed and hugged her before returning to the bathroom to get dressed. An hour later everyone had left but Octavia and Clarke.

"Right he should be alone in the room so you go ask him if he wants a drink, once you get him out knock on the door twice to let me know that it's clear, but knock three times if he going to check on me first" Octavia explained.

"Fine but let me ask him first" Clarke said as she got up and went out the room. She walked across the hall to the boy's room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again. He must be asleep she thought. She knocked again and waited a minute before she turned around and started to walk back to her room.

"Princess?" she heard his voice say as the door opened. She turned around to see Bellamy in a towel, his hair was soaked and his chest was wet. He had jumped out the shower. She lost her track of thought, that chest, those muscles, the v down to his...

"Clarke? Hello?" Bellamy said snapping his fingers at her smirking in the process. "Can I help you with something or are you going to check me out all day?" he said looking smug. Clarke mentally shuck her head and looked at his smug face, she blushed slightly at the fact she got caught but she brushed it off.

"Er yeah do you er want to get a drink?" she said awkwardly, trying to focus on his face but his body. Oh God Clarke snap out of it, this is Bellamy for god sakes.

"Rebounding already princess, I'm impressed. But could you not use me" He said smirking as he started to go back inside.

"Wait, please. er I'll tell you why me and Finn broke up" She said desperately. God O owes her so much. Bellamy stopped in his tracks in this.

"You really want me huh? Fine one drink, but I'm checking on O first" he said walking back in the room. "You coming in?" he asked from the TV area in the room. For some weird crazy stupid reason she went in. She sat on the arm chair. There room was so much nicer than theirs; there was more art on the walls than there was in her room and their room was much cleaner, she doesn't mean to stereotype but the boys usually are more messier than the girls but walking in their room its practically spotless compared to her room she shares with the girls where there's deodorant cans, tampons, body cream and clothes out in the small living area they have and don't even get her started on the tiny bedrooms they have, each girl has their own mess, maybe that's where the boys hide their mess.

"I'll be right back" he said disappearing in the room to the left of Clarke. The door wasn't closed all the way it slightly open, just so you could see a bit of mirror on the wardrobe. He did that on purpose the ass. She could just see him in the mirror, his back was facing it. She wanted to look away but she watched as he was about to remove the towel. He stopped and turned around. He looked in the mirror and noticed she was staring. He was shocked at first but then smirked and winked at her and then kicked the door closed. Ass. Clarkes face was burning; her curiosity had to get the better of her. She stood up and walked swiftly to her own room she opened the door with her room key card and saw Octavia watching TV. Octavia noticed Clarkes slightly flushed cheeks and she smirked.

"What did he do?" She asked. She assumed it was her brother, it always was.

"He answered the door in..." She trailed off remembering his body, his muscular, toned... "Er never mind he's coming over to check on you before we go" She continued.

"Ok I'll get under the cover" she said as she walked to her room at the back. She got under the cover covering her dress, she used to wear make up to bed so hopefully

Bellamy assumes she still does so and doesn't suspect something. Bellamy burst through the door using the 5th spare key card for the room. "Clarke" he said entering the room. He was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt that complimented his body.

"Shhh" Clarke silenced him. "O's asleep" She whispered pointing to Octavia's room. Bellamy nodded and walked over to her room followed by Clarke. She stood in the door frame of Octavia's bedroom as she watched Bellamy knelt down so he was on level with Octavia's head.

"O" He whispered shaking her slightly. She pretended to stir in her sleep.

"Bellamy?" She mumbled tiredly. Clarke had to admit the girl had game.

"Yeah it me, I'm going down to the bar for a couple of hours with Clarke. Will you be ok here on your own?" He asked her softly. Clarke had always envied the Blake's relationship, she loved how Bellamy was always so passionate about his sister, sure he's overprotective but he loved her and for that she admired him. Clarke liked seeing this Bellamy and not the arrogant asshole who insults her all the time. Octavia nodded slightly as she pretended to go back to sleep. Clarke held her laughter as she watched her friend deceive her brother. Bellamy kissed Octavia's head as he got up. Before he stood up straight he whispered in her ear.

"I know when you are really tired or when you are just deceiving me, I raised you remember?" he said getting up smiling as he stared walking towards the door. Clarke moved out the doorway so he could get out. "I want details" He said before closing the door. Octavia sat up and stared at the door. Did that just happen?

"Ok now I'm ready to go" He said smiling at her.

"Great" she said and followed him out the door.

**Down at the bar...**

"Is that Bellamy I see walking up to us with Clarke or do my drunken eyes deceive me" Jasper said squinting to try and focus on them.

"Yep tis them, your drunken eyes aren't wrong" Wick chuckled.

"Knew it" Jasper hic-upped. Bellamy and Clarke made their way up to Jasper Wick and Raven all seem somewhat merry within the hour they've been there.

"Drink?" Raven asked.

"Yes a shot of tequila please" Bellamy said and Clarke looked at him in disbelief. "Starting off light" he said sarcastically. Of course he was going to drink heavy he just got fired by his own father!

"Light right" she said and rolled her eyes. "Er I'll have what he's having" she said and now it was his turn to look at her in disbelief. "Starting off light" she smiled at him as she repeated his sarcasm. She was allowed to drink heavy two she just got dumped, well she dumped him along with another woman, either way somebody got dumped and she is feeling crappy so why not. The barman gave them their drinks as they took as tool next to Jasper.

"Cheers" they said to each other, clinked their glasses and drank the shot. They both scrunched up their faces as the taste hit their throats.

"Keep em coming" Bellamy said.

"Ditto" Clarke agreed.

**Several shots later...**

"So princess tell me why you and Finn broke up then" Bellamy slurred.

"Nuh-uh I'll tell you after you tell me what's got your panties in a twist" Clarke said and giggled at her sentence.

"Fine" Bellamy sighed. "I got fired" he said taking another shot.

"Fired is that it? I can top that"

"Did I mention that my father is the one who fired me" He continued.

"Shit" Clarke said.

"Yeah"

"Still can top it. Finn was cheating on me with Raven; in fact he was cheating on her with me. She was his Fiancé of five years and I was with him two years, so I was the other woman" she said looking to the ground feeling sorry for herself. She grabbed another sot and drank it.

"I'll kill him" Bellamy said.

"Woah that escaladed quickly" Jasper said joining the conversation.

"Yeah that's a bit extreme" Clarke said.

"Yeah well you deserve better Clarke" Bellamy said looking into her eyes. He meant it as well. He coughed awkwardly avoiding her eyes "And so do you Raven, you need someone like Wick" He said with an evil grin and Wick glared at him. "Oh come on you two are perfect for each other" he said genuinely smiling, the smiles that makes Clarke's heart flutter, or maybe she had too many shots.

"I wanna go dancing" Clarke blurted out and she grabbed Bellamy and dragged him to the hotels disco.

"Is it me or do they suit each there like really well" Raven asked.

"They suit each other" Wick said.

"Yeah we've had bets on for years now about those two" Jasper slurred/

"Wow they must really work" She said watching the two walk away while Jasper and Wick nodded in agreement.

They danced and drank and danced and drank over and over again.

"To all those who have been fired or dumped or cheated on when I say screw you say you. Screw!" Clarke yelled in the club at the crowd.

"You!" They yelled.

"Screw!"

"You!"

**More Alcohol...**

Clarke grabbed a bottle of champagne and cut the top off with a knife.

"Oh my god that was amazing" Bellamy exclaimed.

"My party trick" she shouted over the music.

Some more Alcohol...

"I can really open up to you Clarke"

"Same here" They looked into each other's eyes.

"You know you're the last person I would sleep with" She said never breaking eye contact.

"Same here" he said and that's the last thing that she remembered.

...

The next morning Clarke woke up in the arms of Bellamy Blake who was hugging he ever so close. Oh her head was sore, never drinking like that again. She lifted her hand to look at her watch and realized she had a pen tattoo on her hand saying BB&amp;CG forever. Please be fake she whispered as she used her other hand to rub it off gently and it smudged. Wait she was lying on Bellamy? Crap crap crap she thought. She looked under the covers ever so carefully, trying not to wake him up. Yep she was naked and that means, yep, she slept with Bellamy Blake, Bellamy freaking Blake. Images of last night came back to her the passionate kissing, the quick removal of clothes, him thrusting her moaning, them going again. Oh god she put her hands over her face. There was something on her finger. A ring. No no no no, they did not get married. Her hand shook as she looked at Bellamy. No no no no, she had to leave like right now. She moved Bellamy's hand carefully to his side and she tried to roll free, but he noticed and woke up. He looked at her and screamed, scaring her so she screamed. She rolled off the bed but Bellamy was tangled up in the covers so he went with her and landed on top of her. They paused their screams when he noticed it was Clarke.

"W-what are you doing in here?" He asked breathlessly.

"Apparently cuddling with my husband" she said and he had a puzzled look on his face so she lifted he left hand and showed him.

"Shit" he whispered.

"My sentiments exactly" she sighed.

"Were married" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes now get off me" She said.

"Oh yeah right" he said about to get up when the door swung open revealing Jasper, Wick Miller and Harper and they froze looking up at them.

"We heard screaming" Jasper said and looked down when he didn't see them in the bed and all of their panicked faces turned into a smirk when they registered their position.

"Well now we know why there was screaming, Bellamy you must be that good... or painful... either way have fun you two" He said smirking and walked out.

Bellamy rolled off Clarke with some cover and they sat on the floor and sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" Bellamy sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Marriage" Is all she could manage through the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again, doubt it be anyone else. Anyway I'd like to thank you all for the follows and favourites and comments keep em' all coming. Here's the next chapter.**

_"So Clarke and Bellamy were in the room..."_

"Marriage!" Clarke exclaimed pacing up and down Bellamy's room in the bed cover while he sat awkwardly with a few pillows cover his... Well you know.

"We're married yes you have been saying that for the past ten minutes" Bellamy said fed up.

"Why are you not bothered by this! Were married. I'm married to you of all people!" She said.

"Ouch princess that hurt" he said pretending to be hurt. "Look we'll just get a divorce ok?" He said calmly.

"Ok, ok I can do that" she said relaxing a bit.

"Good now turn around so I can put some clothes on" he said and she turned.

"Sweetie I don't care what it looks like were married remember you can show me" she said sarcastically.

"I can show you if you want but you have to return the favour" he said and she could actually feel his smirk from behind her.

"Ugh pig" she sighed.

"Aww hunny bun that hurt" he said retuning the sarcasm. "Done" he said and she turned. He had only put his pants on.

"Where's your shirt?" She asked.

"Your standing on it" he said pointing to it.

"Don't you have any more shirts?"

"We're here for one night why would I need another shirt" he said.

"Were staying two nights we leave tomorrow, our flight got cancelled. Didn't O tell you?" She explained and raised her eyebrow.

"Fuck" he said. "Ok I just need to keep this shirt clean or borrow one of Millers he always over packs" he said walking over to the door.

"Err see you down at breakfast princess... Oh sorry I mean wifey" he said with a smirk before closing the door and Clarke just glared. The name 'wifey' made her shiver. She wasn't ready for marriage at least not with Bellamy anyway.

"Ugh" she sighed as she flopped on the bed.

...

Down at breakfast Bellamy sat with the others awkwardly. Jasper kept smiling at him it was creeping him out.  
"Dude stop staring" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry dude it's just you and Clarke, like Oh my god" Jasper said excitedly.

"Dude calm down people will think your having an orgasm" Bellamy said.

"Maybe I am, you don't know when I get them" Jasper replied an Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Oh look there's O... With a guy" he said saying the last part through gritted teeth. He pushed back his anger and forced a smile as his sister joined them.

"O" he started. "Who's this?" He said still smiling.

"Ok one stop smiling you look creepy and two this is Lincoln" she said as Lincoln extended his hand towards Bellamy who shook his hand harshly.

"It's nice to finally meet you I've heard good things about you from Octavia over the past six months" Lincoln said turning to Octavia who had suddenly gone still.

"Six months?! O you told me you only knew him for a month and that was online" Bellamy said.

"I lied ok, me and Lincoln have known each other for six months and we have been on dates for the past few months but I missed him so I invited you all here" Octavia explained.

"O how could you lie to me like that?" Bellamy asked harshly.

"Because you wouldn't understand, Bell were not just messing around I-I love him" she said turning to Lincoln.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her head. Bellamy didn't know what to do, his sister was growing up. Bellamy sighed and turned to Lincoln.

"I can see you love my sister, I trust you but break her heart and I will swash you like a bug"

"I understand" Lincoln said and silence filled the air on that side of the table.

"Hey Octavia, Guess who your brother slept with last night?" Jasper said practically jumping in his seat. His enthusiasm attracted the attention of the others.

"Err every girl in the bar?" She joked.

"Clarke" he said happily and Octavia smirked at her brother.

"SHUTUP!" Octavia exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Clarke one of my best friends, my brother and her have had sexual tension for years" she explained still smirking.

"Hey that's not true" Bellamy defended.

"Uh-huh you should have seen them" Octavia said.

"Yeah the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife" Miller said from across the table. Bellamy gave him the "you are not helping" look.

"Well what I'm about to tell you will surprise you even more than we slept together" looking behind O see Clarke come out the elevator.

"Well don't leave us hanging bro" Octavia smiled as she ate her the rest of her toast, her smile was so wide it looked like her face was going to rip in half.

"There's my wife right now" he said and Jasper spat his drink out and Octavia nearly choked on the piece of toast she stole from Bellamy, the others just laughed in disbelief.

"You can't be serious?" Wick asked.

"Oh I'm dead cereal" Bellamy said talking the mick, the other looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe it at first too. Clarke sat down at the table all eyes on her.  
"There's that wife of mine" Bellamy said cheerily as he kissed her cheek. She cringed at his touch.

"Don't pretend you don't like it princess" he said smirking.

"See so much sexual tension" Octavia said not so quietly.

"In starving, what's on?" Clarke asked them, her stomach was rumbling. She spent like half an hour upstairs throwing up last night's alcohol.

"Here have my toast I'm going to get a full breakfast anyway" Bellamy said passing her the plate.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's mine is yours right wifey?" He said chucking as he got up and walked over to buffet. The smell of the toast put her off the food, it smelt nice it's just she felt like throwing up again; curse alcohol and its side effects.

"Aww you two are adorable" Jasper said gushing.

"Shut up Jasper leave her alone" Raven said and Jasper frowned.

"Thank you Raven" Clarke said.

"If anything the Blake's are cute" Raven said smiling making Clarke glare.

"So you guys are married?" Harper asked.

"Yep, I couldn't believe it either" Clarke said staring at the toast.

"Wow, for two people who dislike each other and were as far from marriage as possible, its kinda ironic" Jasper said grinning and Clarke leaned over and hit him playfully.

"Ow" he said pretending to be hurt. Bellamy came back with his breakfast and offered some to Clarke and she shook her head.

"At least eat the toast, you need to eats something and if I know you princess you probably threw up before you came down, so eat" Bellamy said not caring if his friends will take the piss, he may not show it but deep down... Way deep down he cared.

"Can I talk to you a second?" She said and he nodded and they got up. They walked over at slot machine and Clarke started playing while Bellamy leaned on it next to her.

"I want a divorce" they both said at the same time.

"Oh good so were so were on the same page" Bellamy said.

"Yeah, this is good I can't handle marriage especially marriage with you" she laughed but Bellamy didn't take it as a joke and frowned.

"You would be lucky to have me as a husband, anybody would I'm a great guy. You just can't handle marriage" he said.

"Excuse me, I can handle marriage more that you Mr I sleep around with every girl on the whole of Ark Island" she said annoyed.

"Yeah well nobody gets hurt that way. But admit it, every one I slept with you were jealous"

"Ugh no" she said turning to him putting her last quarter on the top of the machine. "Why would I be jealous of those girls with low self esteem who had nothing better to do than sleep with an arrogant ass like you" she said and Bellamy just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing this with you Clarke" he said starting to walk away.

"That's what you do as soon as you get under pressure you walk away when will you grow up and be a man" she yelled after him. He stopped, turned and walked back to her.

"When will you let loose and stop being a stuck up bitch" he said angrily oh she really stuck a nerve, he was just retuning the gesture.  
"Ugh" she said and stormed away.

"At least we will have always have Grounder Island" said putting the quarter she left on top the machine into the machine.

"That's my quarter!" she yelled as she turned around. He rolled his eyes and started to follow her back to the table when the machine started ringing "winner winner" and a bell went off. Jasper dived on Bellamy.

"We're rich!" He yelled as a man walked up to Bellamy with a giant check.

"That was my quarter" Clarke excitedly said to Raven.

"Go" Raven pushed her to the check an she grabbed the other end.

"We splitting?" She asked Bellamy.

"Yeah he's your ten dollars" he said yanking the giant check from her grasp nearly making her fall.

"But that was my quarter" she yelled.

"Oh boo freaking who. I have a giant check to cash" he said and started to walk away.

"What happened to what's mine is yours, hubby" she said smugly, smirking as she stuck up her wedding finger with the ring on it. Bellamy froze. Shit.

...

"So let me get this straight. You two got married on my island and you want a divorce but you won 3 million on a slot machine with her quarter..." The Supreme court judge Lexa said observing them curiously as they nodded almost shamefully.

"Does the defendant have anything to prove that this marriage isn't a sham"

"Yes you honour I do, there's this note" Clarke said showing her the note that said 'BB&amp;CG 4EVA' and then showing Bellamy the note who looked worried.

"There's also several pictures on my phone" Clarke continued to pass her phone to the judge.

"And this video" she said flashing Bellamy an evil grin.

"Where is she getting these from?" He whispered to Jasper who was pretending to be his lawyer. The video played and Bellamy slowly sunk in his seat. The video was of Clarke and him drunk of out his head and he was hugging Clarke who was drinking a cocktail and wearing a Vail.

"I'm gonna protect her and love her and provide for because were married" the video him said.  
"Yeah were married" Drunk Clarke said.

"We're all gonna get laid!" A drunken Jasper yells from behind them in the video and that's where it ended. Judge Lexa looked appalled.

"Is that you Mr Jordan, his lawyer?" Judge Lexa asked.

"Um I didn't have my glasses on?" He smiled awkwardly and the judge shook her head.

"You know it's not gay couples who ruin marriages its young people like you with your honey moon phases and your I want it right now, it's just immoral. Here on Grounder Island we take marriage seriously it is a ceremonial bond you cherish not some drunken mistake. Here we make people be married for six months because we believe that is the approximately amount of time it takes people to fall in love with each other. The money you won will be frozen, I sentence you two to six months hard marriage and you have to see a marriage councillor, you will report back to him on your marriage and if you pass marriage you will be granted your divorce and will split the money equally. Dr Lincoln will be your councillor" the judge explained.

"Lincoln?" Bellamy and Clarke say at the same time shocked and Lincoln gave them a little wave. Bellamy turned to Octavia who was sat in the audience an gave her a "why didn't you tell me" look and she shrugged.

"Do any of you have a place to live" the judge asked.

"I don't at the moment ma'am you see my ex cheated on me and I was living there most of the time or with his sister and..."

"Yeah so no, Mr Blake what about you?"

"I have apartment but..."

"Great you will live there. Anything else from the defendants?" The judge asked.

"No? Good, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Judge Lexa said hitting the gavel that made the two jump.

...

Outside court.  
Left side  
"6 months of marriage. 1.5 million dollars, you can do this" Raven reassured Clarke.

"Yeah your right"

Right side  
"Bellamy Clarke isn't that bad you know that" Jasper tried to reassure Bellamy, it wasn't going to well.

"Yeah but that's before I had to live with her, O has told me many stories of what's its like to live with her, it might be alright for a girl but I'm a guy" He exclaimed.

They both walked to the middle where Octavia was, she wasn't choosing sides this was her brother and her best friend but either way she got some of the money though. No she was being too ambitious, she'll stick with a guaranteed amount of money from her brother.

"Last chance to back out now princess" Bellamy said.

"Ha no 1.5 Million dollars this will be easy" she said smugly.

"Ha you sure about this princess?" He said smirking.

"Yeah I can do this" she said she kept repeating that in her head. Sure she can do this.

...

The next morning Clarke arrived at Bellamy's apartment with Raven and Octavia helping her carry her stuff. Bellamy and Jasper stepped out of his apartment as Clarke got to the top of the stairs. Raven had her phone out in one hand filming.

"Look what I brought my knew hubby a case of beer because that's what good wife's do" Clarke said putting on a voice for show. Bellamy's face was confused at first but the he saw Raven filming and he looked at Jasper who took out his phone and did the same thing.

"Aww thanks sweet heart" Belly said nicely and the leaned in an kissed her but Clarke was pulling away do it looked really forced.

"And I got you some tampons because that's what good husbands do" Bellamy said smiling in the camera as he gave her the box of tampons. He gave her a tight hug and squeezed her butt.

"Because I love you" he said so forced it was making Octavia cringe at the sight.

"Not as much as I love you" Clarke said kneeing him in the balls and Bellamy gave out a sharp whimper. He pushed the pain as side and picked her up bridal style.

"Mrs Blake" he said as he swept her up. Clarke was shocked. He took her into the apartment and then dropped her on the floor.

"Sorry babe I guess you're a bit on the heavy side" he said with a smirk and steeped over her. Jasper laughed but got slapped on the chest by Raven and Octavia. Clarke got up glaring at Bellamy. She looked around his apartment and saw it was quite spacious but small at the same time. He had a L-shaped sofa in the middle and with a big TV opposite it on the wall. Bathroom was at the back and the bedroom was next to it, the kitchen was behind the living area, it was quite a big kitchen it even had a breakfast bar and at the form was a bar table with stool.

"Wow you literally have a bar in here" she said.

"Yeah its great isn't it?" He said grabbing Jasper and him a beer from it. Clarke walked over to the bathroom and looked mortified.

"No no no no" she said Octavia and Raven walked over to her and looked over at the state of the bathroom, there was dust, grime and hair in the drain. Ewww.

"Bell that's disgusting" Octavia said as Bellamy and Jasper walked over and looked in as well.

"Yeah might need cleaning princess but don't throw away the hair though I was saving that up to make you something nice" he said to Clarke trying to contain his laughter as Jasper burst out laughing.

"I can't do this" she whimpered.

"1.5 million dollars Clarke, you can do it" Raven assured her handing her some detol wipes as she Jasper and Octavia walked out the apartment.  
"Sure I can do this" she said breathing in and out calmly. "Course I can 1.5 million" she said to herself.  
1.5 million.

**Well that was that chapter, don't forget to review and sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Updated 29/03/15 for spelling and grammar. Sorry for the mistakes my beta was late reading, she told me about the mistakes so I edited them and also added a few sentences if you want to re-read it.**_

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update it was suppose to be up earlier but I had mock exams. Any way thank you guys for the follows favourites and comments they are all appreciated keep em coming. here's the next chapter enjoy :)**

_"Clarke was sure she could do this but how sure was she? She had finally moved her stuff in..."_

It only took them two hours to move her stuff in and that was two hours just for clothes and other bits and bobs. She had to go to Finns apartment to get the rest of her stuff and while she was there he pleaded for her to take him back and she just ignored him he told her to at least keep the necklace he bought her and he put it on her and they said their goodbyes. Back at Bellamy's though the bathroom was nice and clean, she made a deal with Bellamy that if he helps her clean his...no sorry their bathroom he could watch the game.

"So what do we tell Lincoln tomorrow?" Clarke asked Bellamy as she joined him and Jasper and Raven on the sofa. They were watching the game. She sat next to him and saw his face was plastered to the TV.

"Bellamy!" She snapped and his head turned immediately to her.

"Yeah yeah hun you look fine" he said quickly and turned back to the TV. Ugh she had enough. She got up and went to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" They all yell at her. Bellamy grabbed remote and turned the TV back on

"Come on princess move" he said as they tried to watch round her. She then bent down and unplugged it.

"Hey!" They all yell again.

"Bellamy you can watch the game after we plan tomorrows counselling session" she said annoyed.

"Princess can't we do it after the game" he complained.

"No coz the game ends at 10 and I have work tomorrow morning so I won't see you before the session to discuss it" she said.

"Mom and dad are fighting again" Jasper said to Raven gaining the attention from the two.

"Right I think that's our queue to leave" Raven said getting up, dragging Jasper with her.

"Aww but the fight just got interesting. Mom you can take him" Jasper said in a child like voice making Raven laugh.

"Mom, dad I'll see you later" Raven said laughing with Jasper on their way out earning glares from Bellamy and Clarke.

"Well now you scared away my friends..."

"Our friends" she corrected.

"Ok _our_ friends and since I can't watch _my _TV it's time for bed" he yawned.

"Uh-uh we are planning what we are saying" she said.

"Can't we be our self's?" Bellamy said grabbing another beer, he might as well he wasn't going to sleep for another hour now.

"No Lincoln may have not known us long but he's seen us be us so we need to show him we can make this work" she said to him as he sat back down.

"So we tell him were in love an all that crap?" He said taking a sip of beer and putting it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I can act like I like I don't hate you for an hour" she said grabbing his beer from the table and taking a sip. Bellamy glared at her as she did so.

"Aww but I really love you princess just not enough for you to take my beer" he said with sarcasm, grabbing his beer out her hands and she rolled her eyes.

After an hour of planning they called it a night. Clarke went in the bathroom to get changed and came out 2 minutes later to find Bellamy only in his boxers, with that chest of his... and Clarke _chill_ she said to herself. He was setting up the couch with a duvet and a pillow.

"That looks comfortable for you" she smirked but she didn't expect him to start smirking.

"Ok whatever you want princess" he said and lay down.

She walked into the room at the back. It was open plan so there was no door to the bedroom as the doorway was a giant arch. She walked in and could smell something.

"Ew something stinks" she said disgustedly as she scrunched up her nose. She pulled back the blanket on the top of the bed and the smell came from the bed.

"Whoa that's powerful" she said covering her nose.

"Yeah that's a little bit of me..." He said from the sofa.

"Ew" she said as she pulled back the bed cover to find some clothes.

"... And some other people" he continued.

"Ok can I sleep on the couch" she whined.

"Err no" he smirked and turned over on it.

"Bellamy let me sleep on the couch and i'll do anything you want" she said sighing on the last bit.

"Anything but I refuse to do anything sexual" she added because she knew Bellamy would try.

"Ok one you would me to do sexual things to you and two I don't need sex besides I would have rejected you anyway" he defended.

"You sure know how to boost a girls self esteem" she said sarcastically and he just winked at her. She got some air freshener and started spraying the sheets and pillows.

"You want help princess?" He asked her.

"Yes thank you that would be nice" she said sighing.

"You should probably call somebody"

"What?"

"For help" he smirked.

"Ugh" she sighed angrily. These 6 months were going to be long.

...

The next morning Clarke got up at 6. She saw Bellamy was still sleeping. Aww he looked so peaceful it would be a shame if someone were to wake him up. She smiled wickedly as she cut up some fruit and put it in the blender. She turned it on and the noise radiated thoughout the silent apartment. Bellamy shot up screaming and turned to the kitchen where Clarke was.

"Smoothies" she smirked.

"My god why" he groaned an tried to go back to sleep through the noise. The blender stopped and he thanked god it did. Just as he was about to fall asleep again the sound of clinking pans woke him up again.

"Morning music for my husband" She shouted over the pans.

"Alright I'm up" he groaned and he stretched. God it was still dark.

Clarke put down the pans, smiling smugly as she went into the bathroom for a shower. Revenge felt so good. Bellamy dropped back to the sofa as soon as she went in. It was too early.

...

Half an hour later he woke up again and she was still in the bathroom. He really need a piss. He jumped up and swiftly walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Princess I need to get in there for like a second" he said trying to hold it.

"I'm almost done" she said.

"Clarke this is not an almost done matter I need it now" he said stressfully he was going to explode.

"Can't you wait like two secs?" Clarke said when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She went out to see Bellamy stood on a chair and peeing in the sink.

"Yeah this is happening princess, you just took too long" he said more relaxed.

"Ew" she said scrunching up her face.

"Oh and it's your day on dishes as well" he smirked as he pissed all over them.

"You're a disgusting pig you know that" she spat.

"What can you do" he said shrugging. She glared at him and returned to the bathroom. After that little show Bellamy felt proud although he did just pee in his sink but ah well it's her dishes day.

Bellamy went to the bed at the back where his wardrobe was and got some clothes out. He noticed she had taken half of his space. Women he sighed. He looked on the bed and saw her doctors uniform was layout on the bed.

"What's with the p.e. bra" he said to her as she came out the bathroom.

"Its comfy and supportive like a man should be, and it helps at work"

"Hey I'm comfy and supportive..." He said and she raise her brow at him.

"... Just not with you" he said pouring some cereal.

"And there's that charm I married you for"

"Where's that lace bra from Grounder Island that was nice" he asked casually.

"That's for my non retarded and arrogant free husband" she said.

"Well you'll be waiting long time all men are retards" he said. "It's how we roll, but then again women are retards too because nobody's perfect... except me" he said feeling proud of his statement.

"You are far from perfect" she scoffed.

"You're just jealous" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh yes I am very jealous of your ability to act like an animal and pee in the god damn sink" she said annoyed. Peeing in the sink that's disgusting.

"Knew it" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Once she got dressed she poured herself a small bowl of cereal and sat down next to Bellamy on the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do today?" She asked in between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Err I dunno, I'm not used to not working... Well at least not going in to work because at work I slacked anyway but I had my reasons though" he sighed.

"Well the grownups have to go to work today" she said finishing her cereal an getting up from the sofa and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah well id rather stay at home and do nothing than do something I know I don't love" he said and she had to agree that was good coming from him.

"Great advice and how exactly do you keep a job with that?" She asked and he just mimicked her in a high pitched voice.

"Very mature" she said grabbing her bag walking to the door.

"I know"

"Later loser" she said on her way out.

"Oh and that's mature" he called after her. Well he was alone in the house.

"Aww yeah" he said fist bumping the air. He settled on the sofa and put the sound of music on, it was his guilty pleasure because it combines a bit of history and music. The hills are alive echoed throughout the apartment on surround sound and even more so as he sung a long. In mid sentence the door started to open again and he quickly put something on telly.

"Forgot my id card..." Clarke said walking back into the apartment in to the bedroom grabbing her keys on the bed side table. Bellamy watched her as she did unaware of what was on TV.

"Did I hear music in here before?" She asked walking back toward the door and Bellamy shook his head hastily.

"Really Bellamy? Porn at this time of morning" she said appalled. He jerked his head to the TV and was shocked to find he had actually had put porn on.

"Err I can explain?" He said awkwardly.

"No need I get it you're a man you have urges yada yada yada. In a bit" she said walking out.  
That was close, he'd rather her think he watched porn than watch musicals, she'd take the piss if she knew especially since he told her he hated them and they're a waste of time. He waited five minutes just to make sure she wouldn't come in again and because the porn got interesting, he then put Julie Andrews back on and started singing.

...

Clarke worked in the one of largest hospitals if Ark Island. She had to transfer to Arcadia's hospital because its closer to Bellamy's flat than the Phoenix's one was. Arcadia had quite a big hospital too, so nothing's changed but the people she works with. On the bright side Octavia works in this hospital so she could help her out. She arrived outside the hospital showing her id badge as she drove into the staff car park. Once she parked she got out and started walking to the door. As she did she took out her phone and dialled Octavia.

"Hey Clarke" Octavia beamed.

"Hey O are you at the hospital?" She asked.

"Nearly just coming round the bend why?"

"Because I start work here today" she explained, she was pretty sure she told Octavia like a thousand times.

"Oh yeah. Give me five minutes"

"K see you in a sec" she said and hung up. She waited outside for Octavia, observing all the doctors as they went in. One of them looked vaguely familiar.

"Monty!" She called after the man. "Monty green!" She yelled a second time and he turned around and smiled.

"Clarke?" He said walking towards her and she nodded as he hugged her.

"Clarke Griffin what on earth are you doing in Arcadia hospital?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I've been transferred because my husband lives here" she said it sounded weird when she said it out loud but strangely it felt right.

"Ooo husband Jasper never told me you were married and by gosh I don't see you for a month and you're married, no invitation to the wedding either ah well. Wow married, is the lucky guy Finn?" Monty said finally getting to the question after rambling.

"Yeah I'm married, not to Finn though he was a jerk we actually broke up" she said she wasn't going to tell him when she broke up Finn because it would sound desperate and pathetic that she got married the day after.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear but congrats on the marriage. So who's the lucky guy then?" He asked curiously.

"Bellamy" she said quickly and quietly. Monty looked shocked for a second before grinning.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it. You guys are so perfect for each other I'm just glad you guys finally realised it. Aww I'm happy for you guys" Monty rambled excitedly. Clarke couldn't help but feel guilty because her marriage was a sham. She pushed the guilt aside and smiled politely.

"So tell me how did he propose?" He beamed.

"Err well he err..." Crap what does she say. Thank god Octavia is walking over. "Oh look there's Octavia" she said changing the subject.

"Hey Monty, Clarke. what up?" she greeted.

"I was just asking Clarke how Bellamy proposed to her but she's avoiding the question" Monty explained. Clarke looked at Octavia with a panicked expression and Octavia just winked.

"Oh Monty it was beautiful he lead her to Grounder Island on a scavenger hunt and lead her to a hotel there where he was waiting on one knee with roses and champagne" she lied. She was surprisingly good lying on the spot and for that Clarke envied her. Monty crossed his arms and raised his brow and laughed historically.

"Bellamy did that?" He chuckled. "Yeah like id believe that"

"He proposed to me at a baseball game on the big screen" Clarke spat out.

"See now that I believe, not as romantic but Bellamy romantic" he said. Oh the irony.

"Shall we go in then now were done talking about my marriage"

"Your marriage!" A voice exclaimed behind her. She turned round to see a familiar face.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked surprised.

"I came here to find out why my daughter had moved hospitals without telling me, to find out she's married" Abby said disgruntled.

"Err yeah I'm married" she said quietly. She is not one to share things with her mother. Abby works at the hospital in the city Phoenix she is one of the best Doctors there, she was practically Clarke's boss. Ever since her father died Abby has been aloof so Clarke tried to move on with her life without her mother, so sharing things with her was not an option.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you It just kinda happened and yes mom I love you but I don't need to tell you everything" Clarke said.

"Everything? Clarke you don't need to tell me everything but when I get a son in law and no invitation to the wedding or no email to say you got married it hurts and you know I do care especially if I get grand children. You know you can tell me anything Clarke for god's sake I'm your mother" Abby rambled angrily, she didn't want to argue so she took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "So who is my son in law then is it Finn? That boy is a delight"

"First of Finns a cheating lying basted who needs to get sorted and secondly Bellamy Blake"

"Bellamy Blake! Bellamy freaking Blake the slacker" she yelled.

"Hey that's my brother" Octavia spat. How dare she, sure he was a slacker but when he did work he was the best there ever was.

"Mom it's no big deal I err love him" that last part came out unconvincingly but she continued.

"Besides you have no right to tell me who I marry I'm a grown woman. After dad died you have not gave a rats ass about me but I get married and you do, you never told me when you got married to Theolonious and you know how I felt? Disappointed because I thought we could tell each other anything apparently no so I'm making you feel how I felt. Now if you excuse me mother my sister in law and Monty are going to show me around the hospital where I will be working because I take after you" she said and linked arms with Monty and Octavia and walked inside leaving Abby standing shocked outside. They went inside laughing but Monty was needed in the birthing unit so he left the two girls.

"Wow way to stand up for yourself" Octavia said finally calming down from the laughter.

"Thank you" she chuckled.

"So how was your first night with Bellamy" Octavia asked.

"Not too bad, we had a bit of a disagreement but that's just us" she chuckled.

"Yeah" Octavia agreed.

"You know this morning I came back for my ID card and I'm sure I head the sound of music playing but when I walked in there was porn on the TV" Clarke laughed.

"His guilty pleasure is the sound of music ever since I made him watch it when I was younger, he likes I because of the history and the music, he probably knows every word" Octavia laughed.

"Who knew the rebel was such a nerd" Clarke laughed. "No wonder he put porn on because I'm so going to tease him about this" she laughed.

"Yeah" Octavia said wiping her tearing eye. "Anyway I'll show you around" she said and led her down the hallway.

...

Bellamy was bored. In fact there were no words to describe how bored he is. He already watched his film and played on the wii dramatically. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the sofa. He rolled his head against the back of it and saw his phone next to him. He picked it up and dialled.

...

At work Jasper was bored too but at least he has something to do. While he was drawing out some measurements on wood his phone rang. The caller ID told him it was Bellamy.

"Guys its Bellamy" he said to Miller and Wick who walked over.

"Bellamy" Jasper said.

"Dude" Miller said.

"Hey man" Wick said.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Dude I'm bored you guys fancy skipping the afternoon to come play golf and entertain me" Bellamy said almost desperately.

"Dude we'd love to but your dads been kinda hard on us since you got fired because he doesn't want any of us slacking like you, no offence bro" Miller explained.

"Non take from you Miller but my father yes a lot of offence" he sighed.

"So how was your first night with Clarke?" Wick asked.

"Not too bad an argument here and there but that's us" he said suddenly a little bit cheerier.

"Yeah you and your mom and dad arguments" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up Jasper" he laughed. "Wick how's Raven lately?" Bellamy asked he saw her yesterday but he though he's put Wick on the spot. Wick could actually hear his evil grin through the phone.

"Good I guess, saw her last night" Wick said calmly trying not react to the other two snickering and going "Oo ooo"

"What are you three doing?" Marcus asked as he approached the three huddled up.

"Bellamy it's your dad give us a sec" Jasper whispered but not so quietly.

"Did you just say Bellamy was on the phone. That boy making slackers out of my workers" Marcus said angrily.

"Did I say Bellamy I meant f-f-fell-on-ey...felony that's what I said" Jasper said nervously.

"Give me the phone" Marcus said and Jasper passed it to him.

"Bellamy this is your father I want you to stop... Hello? Bellamy? He hung up on me" Marcus said a little more disappointed than it was suppose to sound.

"Here's your phone" he said and walked away.

"Wow Bellamy baffled his dad" Jasper laughed slightly bewildered.

"Back to work!" Marcus shouted to them making them jump. The suddenly rushed back to what they were doing.

...

After work Clarke met Bellamy outside Lincoln's office.

"Ready to act like I don't hate you" Clarke said putting her wedding ring back on, she didn't wear it because it was a pathetic ring from a penny machine that Bellamy had won her.

"Yep and I'm ready to act like I actually care and love you" Bellamy said sarcastically with an optimistic tone. Clarke just rolled her eyes and they walked in hand in hand.

"Oh my god...O?" Bellamy said turning away as her saw his sister and Lincoln just getting a little personal. Octavia jumped straight away and put her top back on and Lincoln zipped up his pants. Octavia's cheeks turned red, this cannot be happening.

"I thought I wasn't expecting you till 5" Lincoln said still flustered trying to compose himself.

"It is five, in fact it is two minutes past five" Bellamy said checking his watch.

"Oh god yeah, that's my queue to leave" Octavia said kissing Lincoln and starting to walk out.

"Cya O" Clarke said.

"O ill see you..." He shivered at the seeing part he saw too much of her. "... Speak to you later" he said embarrassed but not as embarrassed as she was. He pushed the thought aside as the aim today was fool Lincoln.

"So how has your married life been for the past day or so?" Lincoln asks them.

"Good, I just like living with her because I love her and I love listening to her I even have a note pad because the things she says are usually so important" he said getting out a pad and pen, Lincoln just raised his brow.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah I have to agree I love him two and listening to him but mostly I like to be with him, I mean most people hate their husband ignoring them to watch the game but I don't" she said smiling.

"Ok guys cut the crap, I may have not known you guy as long as the others but I can tell you don't act like this, you argue and your loud and there is clearly love there so if you want me to write down that the marriage is working then you better start telling the truth. I'll leave you two with that and see you next week" Lincoln said and walked out his office. Clarke and Bellamy stared at each other for a second. Ha! Like there's love there, they thought. They got up and left.

...

The next few days weren't too bad there was an incident where Clarke told Bellamy to stop leaving the seat up and he pranked her by taking the seat off and making her fall in much to her dismay. He also took away the bathroom door when she wouldn't let him pee in his own damn apartment. So she had to pee in front of him, well he told her he didn't look but that was a lie. It only lasted for a day or two though because she put up a curtain.

The next few weeks were alright too they were still arguing but when weren't they. One particular afternoon Jasper and Miller on their day of went to play golf with Bellamy.

"Marriage is hard" Bellamy sighed.

"And I haven't had sex in like forever and I mean forever" he exaggerated.

"Dude it's been less than a month you're not that horny" Miller said.

"Ha! I used to live with him, I know how horny he is; he had a different chick every night" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah but that's not happened of recent" Bellamy said hitting the golf ball.

"Yeah because of your marriage" Miller said.

"Actually come to think of it you haven't slept with anyone for a while before your whole marriage thing" Jasper said trying to remember.

"Ah well either way I'm screwed. But if Clarke's not giving up so neither am I" he states to them.

...

"If he's not giving up neither am I" Clarke stated to Octavia and Raven at the gym.

"You don't have to I did some digging and there's this story about..."

...

"A woman who had a similar situation you and Clarke and she didn't want to remain married to the guy so she..."

...

"Got another woman to seduce him..."

"And make it look like he isn't trying to make the marriage work" Clarke said now understanding.

...

"Thus giving her all the money" Bellamy said nodding. "Miller you're a genius" Bellamy said hugging him.

"I know" he smiled proudly.

"Boys were having a party!" Bellamy exclaimed as he took another swing.

...

"Alright party!" The girls exclaimed.

"Call in all the sluts" Clarke grinned evilly.

"You are going to get that money easily" Raven assured her. Oh yeah piece of cake she thought. Piece of cake.

...

**Well that was that chapter, I'm going to enjoy writing the party scene and sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes but I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's chapter four and again thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews they are all appreciated, keep em' coming that's all I have to say so read on. XD**

_"So the party..."_

Clarke was just about to phone Bellamy when speak of the devil he rang.

"Yes husband of mine" she said sweetly with a sarcastic under tone.

"Were having a party tonight" he said she could hear his evil grin thought the phone.

"Funny you read my mind" she said back creating her own evil grin.

"Great" he said. Silence over took the line so they said bye and left it there.

"Well he called about a party" Clarke said to the other girls.

"He must have figured out the same thing with Miller and Jasper" Raven said.

"Never the less this can still work" Octavia said.

"Yep you just have to resist the urge of Bellamy's hot friends, if he has any" Raven reassured.

"Oh he does" Octavia said dreamily but came out of her trance when Raven elbowed her and gave her a "you're not helping look".

"Ow!"

"You'll live, right we got work to do" Raven said and they left the gym.  
...

Later that day Bellamy and Clarke went shopping for food for the party. They came home with a load of junk food ranging from Doritos to Pringles and mini burgers. A lot of food. But they also stored up on beer and cider and wine and anything else alcoholic. It was now seven o'clock and the party was starting at 8.

"Oh no I forgot ice" Clarke said. Sure she 'forgot' to get ice.

"It's ok I'll get it" Bellamy said kindly.

"No no you set up more food and drinks on the bar and breakfast bar, I'll go" she said.

"Ok" he nodded and she left. A couple of minutes later there was a knock.

"Did you forget something princess?" He said as he walked to the door but then realised Clarke has a key. He opened the door to find a woman. _My god she's hot_ he thought.

"Hey I can't get into my apartment and I was wondering if I could wait here until the locks smith came" she said innocently.

"Err y-yeah" he stuttered.

"I also was expecting friends they should be here soon, if that's alright" she said and he just nodded his head he couldn't reply. Another knock he opened the door and 4 other hot girls came in.

"Were the friends" the first one said.

Bellamy invited them all in got them drinks and got flustered while doing so; so walked out on to his mini balcony behind the bar.

He stood on the balcony and observed the girls. He can't believe his luck, four hot girls in his apartment. He took out his phone and phoned Jasper who then merged Miller in the call.

"Guys, you will never believe my luck" Bellamy said excitedly; a little bit to excitedly Jasper and Miller thought, he was obviously thinking with his dick.

"Why what did you do now?" Jasper accused.

"Pffft please. There's a girl party going on in my apartment right now, oh my god a pillow fight just broke out" Bellamy said staring at the girls who started hitting each other with pillow from the couch.

"Awesome dude" Jasper said.

"Get out" Miller said bluntly.

"What?" Bellamy asked shocked, he did not just tell him to leave when there's these girls there.

"Get out, dude it's a trap" he said more urgently.

"What why?" Bellamy whined.

"Dude this does not happen" Miller said.

"It happens" Bellamy defended weakly.

"No dude it doesn't the girls must have figured out the same thing as us" Miller explained.

"Fuck" Bellamy sighed.

"I'll text the guys to go early, I'll leave now" Jasper said and hung up.

"Right just resist for half an hour Bellamy we'll be there" Miller assured him.

"K see you soon... Hurry" he said an hung up.

Bellamy went back inside, he grabbed a beer and sat down and watched the girls. Clarke came back 10 minutes later with five bags of ice.

"Hey" she said smirking. "How you doing?" She asked.

"Great" Bellamy said smiling smugly despite the fact he was not ok, but since she's here he can control himself more because he knew it bugged her. She huffed at his answer and put the ice in the freezer. Five minutes later Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Miller walked in chatting amongst themselves but stopped and smiled widely when they saw their friends.

"Guys are on their way" Jasper said.

"Funny so are the girls" Octavia said almost challenging him.

By half seven Wick, Lincoln and Harper had showed up alone with a bunch of guys and girls. People were dancing and by eight Bellamy's apartment was full of people dancing to loud music and chatting and drinking. So much was going on.

Clarke had a chat with the girls telling them to get Bellamy drunk and he should spill the beans and Bellamy told the guys to ignore her because it will drive her crazy.

The party was getting busier and louder by the hour. By 9 Bellamy wanted to give up. He sat on the chair with Jasper who was giving him a pat on the back for reassurance.

"I'll give her the money" he whined looking at all the girls.

"No dude slap out if it" Jasper shouted over the music.

"Did you just say slap?" Bellamy yelled.

"Yeah" he replied and slapped Bellamy. "Better"

"Yeah... Do that again and your dead" he warned and Jasper just nodded, Bellamy couldn't figure out if he heard him or not but he just went with he did.

By ten the party was overflowing, people were everywhere and every step you took at least one person was there. So many people dancing it was like a sweat fest. Suddenly Bellamy's front door flung open revealing two police officers. Everyone stopped dancing to face them and the DJ paused the music.

"We had a noise complaint" the male officer said.

"Somebody complained you weren't making enough noise" the female one said and they both stripped while people cheered. Octavia jumped onto the male stripper and Lincoln seethed. He glared at her and pulled her off the man. Bellamy was almost reduced to tears he hugged his beer and started to move toward the bathroom where it was quite. On his way a half naked woman tried to seduce him.

"My god" Bellamy yelled in agony. Marriage sucks!

...

Clarke on the other hand was having fun watching Bellamy suffer, it pleased her. What didn't please was whenever she approached a man that wasn't one of her friends they ignored her. Bitches. She sat at the breakfast bar drinking her drink when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Clarke I believe a congratulations is in order" Finn said loudly over the music. It may be loud in here but Clarke could tell in his tone he was both jealous and sorry.

"What are you doing here Finn?" She asked upset, the last person she wanted to see was Finn.

"I missed you plus I heard you were having a party so I thought..." he said trailing off.

"You thought wrong" she spat.

"Look can we talk somewhere private or less loud" he yelled.

"No! Finn I'm married and I don't was to listen to your petty excuse, I've moved on, Ravens moved on, get a life" she told him harshly, it had to be done. She got up and left towards the balcony, she needed air. She turned the other way when she saw the balcony was packed with people. _Ah the bathroom _She thought and shoved past people to get to it.

...

In the bathroom Bellamy sat on the lid of the toilet sipping his beer. This night turned out to be the greatest party ever and he wasn't having any fun because he couldn't hit on any girl. But strangely some part of him was ok with that and he doesn't know why. Clarke burst in the room taking a deep breath.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise anyone..." She trailed off.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" she said grabbing one off him.

"Loud out there huh?" He said making small talk.

"Yeah" she said taking a sip. Silence quickly filled up the room so Bellamy broke the ice.

"You you think I'm dumb enough to cheat on you?" He said quickly.

"It was only a matter of time and yeah I think your more than dumb enough" she admitted.

"This must be so hard for you Bellamy" she continued.

"What?" he asked.

"Being in a relationship"

"...Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you're not exactly marriage/ husband material. You're a one night stand kind of guy not a relationship guy" she explained. Wow he knew it but it felt weird getting told what he is especially by Clarke.

"I-I've been in relationships b-before" Bellamy stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah ones that last two weeks, who was the last person you had a 'relationship' with?"

"Err... It doesn't matter! This must be hard for you too because you're married to me when you're so clearly hung up on Finn" he said annoyed getting up from the seat.

"Excuse me! Finn showed up at this party and I turned him down for like the millionth time" Clarke yelled moving closer.

"Oh then why are you still wearing the necklace he got you?"

"Because the nicest thing my current husband has ever got me a was a ring from a penny machine"

"Well all I know is I get cheated on by that ass and still wear the necklace I'm still in love with him" Bellamy yelled.

"You know I've spent those two years being somebody else's idea of perfect and I still don't feel good enough for him" she yelled ending with a sigh. Bellamy gave her a weird look "I-I didn't mean it like that" she defended.

"So how did you mean it?" he asked

"Doesn't matter. Fine I'll take it off" she said as she took the necklace of and placed it on the shelf in the bathroom.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better baby" Bellamy's sarcasm just made her angrier.

"Oh I bet it does" she said moving closer.

"Yeah and I can do this because _we_ don't need to have sex because I'm not screwing this up" Bellamy spat. The two were practically inches apart, they both started to lean in but realised that they shouldn't so they pulled away.

"You were going to kiss me" Clarke said calmly a hint of happiness in her voice.

"No I wasn't"

"Well why not?" She said quietly just enough for Bellamy to hear her. She had to keep it together this was Bellamy after all.

"What?" He said confused. Wait did she want him to kiss her?

"Nothing" she said quickly.

"Look princess if I was going to kiss you you'd know" he said and left her in the bathroom. The aim tonight was no longer to get Clarke to cheat but to get wasted. Clarke stood there a while longer watching Bellamy as he soon disappeared into the crowd. She didn't want Bellamy to kiss her did she? I mean come on its Bellamy. She shook her head and walked into the crowd.  
...

The clock struck twelve and it seem they had fit more people into the apartment, which was funny because there was all those people in there but there was just enough room in the living room for a spin the bottle game to go on. Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper and Monty took up the bit of sofa in front of the coffee table so they'd be near the game, the coffee table was then surrounded by Clarke with Miller and Harper next to her on her right and Lincoln and Raven to her left. The game got intense as they got more drunk, as the kisses became more slurred and sloppy which by all means was not a pretty sight. So far Bellamy had kissed Raven and Harper and shared an awkward kiss Jasper but thank god they were best friends. Clarke had kissed Monty, Miller, and Lincoln. It was Jaspers turn and it landed on Monty. Now because they were such good friends it shouldn't be complicated but just a bit awkward like Bellamy's and Jaspers was, but with Jasper and Monty their relationship had taken a different direction ever since Maya; Jaspers GF passed away from an asthma attack. Monty had been his rock besides Bellamy but with Monty feelings were how you say developing and he's had a thing for Jasper ever since. Jasper has also got feelings toward Monty but he hasn't defined them yet so drunkedly kissing could define it all. Jasper and Monty leaned into each other slowly, you could tell they were nervous because they were shaking. And then it happened they kissed. Lasted five seconds and they pulled apart. Jasper avoided eye contact but Monty searched for Jaspers eyes but he failed to meet his.

"I need some air" Monty said as he got up and walked over to the balcony. Jasper was about to follow him when Bellamy stopped him.

"Give him time" he said and Jasper nodded.

"Ok Bell your turned" Octavia beamed lightening the mood. Bellamy spun and it landed on Clarke. The one he didn't want to het because if his statement before. He shook his head, it was just a kiss he could do that it's not a marriage proposal. He chuckled to himself. _Funny _He thought.

"Right guys I'll show you how a man kisses his wife" he boasted and got up from the sofa, walked round the coffee table to where she was and he knelt in front of her. He was going to kiss her quickly but as soon as he got close to her face he couldn't do it. Those blue eyes of hers looked at him searching for a answer to why he is staring. He loved those eyes and her nose and lips, those lips.

"You're going to kiss me" she said. Well yeah he was going to kiss her, it was the game but she knew from his eyes he was going to kiss her for real.

And before she knew it he cupped her face and gently pulled her in for a soft kiss. Clarke's stomach did flips, why would he do this to her, things will get complicated. Things heated up pretty quickly when the soft passionate kiss turned into a make out session. He sucked on her lip and she returned the gesture he broke into her mouth and his tongue touched hers. This was great... Till they realised who they are, where they were and who was watching. They pulled apart slowly, looking at each other both confused and shocked. They panted from being out of breath. They looked at each other's faces at trailing form their swollen lips to their eyes. They then looked around them at all the smirking faces apart from Octavia which was a cross between a smirk and a scrunched up face.

"Well you showed us" Lincoln teased.

"I need air too" Bellamy panted cheeks slightly pink.

"I bet you do" Miller joked.

Bellamy got up and after one last look at Clarke walked to the balcony.

Clarke sat there wondering whether to follow and after five minutes of the others telling her too she did. She got up and swiftly walked to the balcony. She reached the doors and saw him chatting to some blonde girl, she overheard the girl asking him for his number. Lilly she overheard the girls name to be. Bellamy looked up at her and she froze he had a apologetic look and was about to move toward her when she put her hand up to stop him. She knew that kiss was a mistake, she turned around and walked back. She grabbed another beer and gulped it down and another and another that was practically the last thing she remembered that night. Jealousy.

...

The next morning Bellamy woke up with a headache. God he should have just stuck with the get Clarke laid plan. He shuffled in his bed when he realised he wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl in his bed; he couldn't see her face as she was facing the other way. Shit shit shit. He was in trouble, he cheated. Fuck. He got up slowly trying not to wake the girl and put his jeans on that was on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and saw his phone on the breakfast bar. He ran quietly toward it to check the time. 7:00 in the morning it was seven o'clock in the freaking morning and he went to sleep at 4, god three hours sleep, he groaned internally. He dialled Jasper.

"Yes" Jasper groaned. "Don't you know it's 7 in the morning I'm working" he complained tiredly. Jasper was pretty hung-over so the fact Bellamy's dad made him go to work on a Sunday just sucks.

"Yes but I have bad news, I slept with someone" he whispered.

"What!? You slept with someone!" He exclaimed earning weird looks from the people around him at work.

"Dude! What have you done!" he yelled. Bellamy groaned.

"Lower your voice it hurts"

"Fine you slept with someone, do you know who it is maybe we could bribe them not to tell Clarke" he said more quietly.

"No I can't see her face" Bellamy sighed. Wait where is Clarke? He saw a body on the sofa he didn't see who but he saw an arm and a leg hung off it and he assumed it was Clarke.

"I'll go see who the girl is" he said as he quietly walked over to the bed. He snuck round the other side. Holy shit. Well at least he didn't cheat. Clarke looked so peaceful when she slept. Bellamy was snapped out of his trance by Jaspers voice.

"So who is it?"

He snuck back over to the kitchen. He gulped and answered.

"Clarke" he said quietly. Well he got Clarke laid like the plan was but he was an addition.

"You slept with Clarke?" Jasper yelled once again gaining the attention from his work mates.

"At least you didn't cheat" he said more quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah but it complicates things" he said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"You'll be fine look ill talk to you later, your dads coming over"

"Bye" Bellamy said and hung up.

_Wait_ if that was Clarke he slept with who's on the couch?. He walked over slowly and saw it was his sister. _Oh thank god_. Wait that means she heard them last night, how did this even happen last night. Bellamy tried to remember as he got some breakfast.

...

_People were finally gone about four; Octavia had passed out on the couch so Bellamy said it'd be fine if she stayed there and he would either sleep on the L bit of the sofa or on the floor depending on how O spreads about. Lincoln nodded and left her there he kissed her forehead before leaving. Then it was just Clarke and Bellamy (and O who was passed out) they stared at each other for a moment before Clarke spoke up._

_"You can err sleep on the um bed if you want" _

_"U sure?" _

_"Yeah just stay on top of the covers" she slurred and he nodded. By now both of them were too drunk to talk formally so just sleeping would do. Bellamy stripped down to his underwear and Clarke did as well but put an oversize T-shirt on, Bellamy was too drunk to tell if it was his or not.  
They lay there awkwardly, both looking up to the ceiling. It was uncomfortable silence filled with sighs and coughs and yawns._

_"Who was she?" Clarke said breaking the silence. _

_"Who was who?" He asked._

_"The girl on the b-balcony" she slurred sounding almost jealous. _

_"A girl I used to date when I was fifteen"_

_"Do... Did you love her?" _

_"I loved her then yeah. But Then she um got really bad food poising and when she recovered, she err dumped me because and I quote 'her eyes have been opened and she wanted more from life'" He explained._

_"Bellamy Blake in love never thought I'd see the day" she teased._

_"Yeah me either" he sighed. Silence one again took over._

_"That kiss was amazing by the way" Clarke admitted breaking the silence again, she didn't mean to say it out loud but let's be honest her brain was mixed up right now. She heard Bellamy chuckle next to her._

_"I know" he said and she nudged him, but she didn't expect him to grab hold of her arm and pull her over to him. She rolled and practically landed on top of him. They both burst out laughing. They looked into each other's eyes as they did and the atmosphere became more serious, Bellamy still doesn't know to this day who started it but they were kissing and kissing lead to just under an hour of heated drunk thrusting, groaning, moaning, sweat and blurry pleasure. Its seems they had forgotten Octavia was in the room.  
_...

Bellamy shuddered at the thought of his sister may have woken up in the middle of that. He sighed. Bellamy had ate his cereal and made some coffee without waking Clarke or Octavia. He made three cups of coffee, one for each of them. He wasn't sure who to wake up first because Clarke would surely freak like at the hotel and Octavia would give him the biggest smirk and tell him he's falling for her when he wasn't. Or was he? _No go away brain _He thought._ Clarke_ he decided. He walked over to the bed and nudged her slightly. She mumbled before rolling over to face him.

"Morning" he whispered. Her eyes flew open and swiftly sat up before realising she had no clothes on and lied back down. She sighed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

"Is this something we do when were drunk?" She asked with a slight laugh trying to make a joke of this.

"Apparently so" he laughed. "Although last time we got married so I doubt anything worse can happen" he continued.

"Pregnancy?" She joked not noticing how pale Bellamy had gone when she said it.

"P-p-pregnancy?" He stuttered he was no were near capable of being a father. She looked at the pale man child next to her, she had only ever seen him go like that when O was hurt.

"No I'm just saying if we weren't safe that could happen, but you used a condom right?" She said and he nodded.

"Good, we're not ready for a child" she chuckled.

"We're?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah we as in me not me and you" she said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah you" he repeated almost disappointed.

"Oh I made you coffee" he said giving her the cup in his hand.

"Thanks" she said and took a sip.

Suddenly there was a giant thud and their heads shot towards the sofa. Octavia had rolled off.

"I'm ok" they heard her mumble. "It's ok, I'll help myself up, you love birds stay there" she said getting up and stumbling into the bathroom and closing the curtain, leaving Bellamy and Clarke laughing.

"We have to stop doing this" Clarke whispered after she finished laughing making sure Octavia wouldn't hear.

"Agreed, no more drunk parties and no more meaningless sex" he whispered back. _Meaningless?_ Clarke thought.

"Yeah meaningless" she said. "Now please go away So I can put some clothes on"

"Last night I saw you naked but I can't see you now that's not fair princess" he teased.

"Bellamy just go" she said, she tried to make it sound playful but her brain said otherwise. _Meaningless!_ Bellamy was confused at her harsh tone but got up anyway.  
She heard him mumble something along the lines of 'what's got a stick up her ass' as he walked away. _Well that went well_. She'll show him meaningless she'll get the last laugh. _It's on_ she thought.

...

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar and any other mistakes my beta did read it so hopefully there is none but you never no. I've had this party scene planned for a while now but let me what you think I wasn't sure on the way I've written it but any way see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness I'll just let you guys read so here is the next chapter.**

_"When Bellamy said their sex was meaningless he struck a nerve in Clarke. Clarke had been heart broken a few times before Finn, so when she found out Finn was a cheating bastard it went over the line and from then on she decided everything she did would be meaningful even if it was being married to Bellamy. Now Bellamy was a decent guy once you get past the arrogance and the man whoreyness. However being married to Bellamy for almost a month has been challenging but meaningful it opened up her eyes to marriage and what its like. So saying their sex was meaningless was sad for Clarke as she started to like or shall we say be familiar with Bellamy and the fact he was the one who initiated the sex both times made her think he thought of her in a similar way. But clearly she was wrong. She doesn't know why she wanted revenge but it seemed appropriate for the missing bathroom door and toilet seat and all the other pranks he pulled on her when they were kids that she never got to take revenge on. So the next day on the Monday Clarke took the day off with Octavia and while Bellamy looked for a job lets just say the two girls did some serious shopping..."_

It was gone three pm before Bellamy had gotten back from the job centre. Nothing was available in what he wanted to do and what was available was a load of crap, he'd rather join the circus than do them crappy jobs; at least then there would be humour. Bellamy wanted his old job back at his dad's workshop, but he would never go and beg for it back he has too much pride. Bellamy sighed and opened the door to his apartment. He stilled as he stepped in. _What the actual fuck_. The blue bathroom curtain was now a pink one, the bed sheets as he could see from where he was stood had flowers all over them. His eyes scanned to the sofa which had knitted pillows on it and a fluffy blanket across the back. The coffee table that had a frilly table cloth over it with scented candles. His eyes moved to the bar where the culprits were sat smirking at him as he looked down at the bar table that now had been bedazzled with sequins. Bellamy was speechless.

"W-w-what? Huh? W-why?" He managed to say. He ran his fingers through his hair. _This cannot be happening._

"Well I though it could use a woman's touch, I mean its just a few harmless decorations here and there besides our marriage is a _sham_ so this is all _meaningless_, so it doesn't matter what it looks like because it will be gone in 5 months right?" Clarke explained eyes never leaving Bellamy's as she continued to smirk.

"Drink" he said his throat suddenly dry. He walked over to the bar where they were sat an opened the other fridge he kept most of his beers in.

He opened it to find bottles of wine.

"Wheres my beer?" He asked and they shrugged. He frowned and hastily walked over to the main fridge. Nothing no beers just water.

He slammed the fridge and wet to the cupboard where he hides his secret stash of Captain Morgan's rum surely she couldn't have got that. He opened the cupboard to find an empty bottle. He sighed.

"Why's the rum always gone?"

"Something wrong?" Clarke asked innocently while Octavia snickered.

"Ugh yeah wheres my beer and why is my bar full of this _feminine_ wine" he complained. "And why _pink,_ out of every colour, I thought you hated pink because it was a stereotype to women or something along the line of that crap" he continued.

"I don't like pink but I know you don't like it more and that entertains me" she said.

"Well I'm gonna go now I have to meet Lincoln, but you crazy kids have fun arguing" Octavia smiled and left.

"You'll pay for this princess" he said and walked to the sofa in a huff.

...

The next morning Clarke got up at 6 for work. She saw Bellamy sleeping peacefully and had to do it. She made a deal with Bellamy that she would wait till he was awake to make smoothies and in return he would put the toilet seat back. But she couldn't resist. She turned on the blender and Bellamy shot up screaming.

"We had a deal!" He yelled over the noise. Clarke smirked and turned the machine off.

"Were even" she said happily an walked into the bathroom.

"I don't think so" Bellamy whispered to himself and grinned evilly. He got up and grabbed a half full tub of kick starter powder from the cupboard. It was a powder that boosted your energy and with just the right amount you can get hyper.

So naturally he poured it all in the blender. He walked over to the bathroom behind the curtain and made sure Clarke was in the shower with music.

"Clarke" he said and he waited for a response. When one didn't come he walked back to the kitchen blended it quickly to mix it and ran back to the sofa. Clarke appeared second's later hearing the blender and saw Bellamy asleep on the sofa. She shook her head and went back in. Bellamy looked back to where she was and smiled to himself as he fell back asleep. Now they were even.

...

Clarke at work was entertaining. In the meeting she started saying _woo_ after everything her boss said. And when a new person would come in on the stretcher she beamed and started talking really fast to the other doctors and they couldn't understand a word she was saying so they left her there. Octavia found her in the canteen as she poured the gallon of water from the water machine all over her. She got a weird call from Bellamy today who kept giggling in the phone and asking is Clarke feeling that jump start this morning. Octavia assumed he did something but seeing this she assumed right.

"Holy shit!" Octavia exclaimed and ran towards Clarke who was attracting weird looks from other doctors and nurses.

"Um m-mental b-breakdown? Uh yeah mental breakdown its been a Long day" Octavia stuttered an excuse and all the doctors just nodded.

"Oh my god Clarke, Richard wants to see you in his office he cant see you like this" she whispered yelled to Clarke as she took the bottle away.

"It's ok O I'm _the flash_ I'll just run around until I'm dry" Clarke said and started running.

"Oh God no. Clarke!" Octavia yelled running after her. Insert the Benny Hilltheme music as that's what it felt like, Octavia chased Clarke round corners, into rooms, out rooms. _God she was fast._ Octavia thought she was healthy but running after Clarke god she needed to do exercise. She needs to go gym with Clarke more often. Octavia was glad when Clarke suddenly slowed down and came to a stop as her energy boost had now faded. Clarke sort of just fell on the floor as she stopped. She lay there for a sec as Octavia got her breath back, her mind suddenly becoming less cloudy and back to normal.

"Bellamy" she growled through gritted teeth. Octavia helped her up and walked her to the meeting.

...

In the office her boss Richard was sat at the head of the table with her mother? Sat next to him? What the? Monty was next to them looking better, she hoped he was okay from the party on Saturday she hasn't seen him since. Across from Monty was her rival Anya, she had been here what? A month? And she already had a rivalry. Clarke sat down next to Octavia who took a seat next to Monty.

"Thank you for being here, now first order of business is Dr Abigail Griffin here will now be working here and will be head surgeon in the E block" On god no Clarke thought, maybe she could just avoid her mother.

"Second order of business there is a new position in being head surgeon in the D block and you Dr Griffin and Dr Chang are the best doctors I know and I want to give you a chance to work for this promotion"He said and the two girls looked at each other competitively.

"Sir may I ask why we're here? I mean I'm an Obstetrician and Oct-Dr Blake is a Cardiologist" Monty asked pointing to himself and Octavia.

"Which ever one of these two get the job one of you two will get their job" he elaborated and Monty and Octavia high fived each other.

"May the better Doctor win" Monty said and they shook hands.

"Of course you will have to be trained in that field. Okay back to work" he said and they all left. Octavia and Clarke started to walk down the hallway when Anya stopped them.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting that promotion even if it kills me" she said.

"I'm sorry you have been working here for what? A year? And I've been here for a month and I'm already up for a promotion I believe I will be the one getting the promotion" Clarke said smugly and Octavia smirked.

"Oh please, girls like you won't get the promotion; you're weak I eat girls like you..."

"Oh you eat girls?" Clarke asked smirking.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Anya protested weakly.

"No no it's ok" Octavia said.

"But..."

"Were not judging" Clarke smiled and her and Octavia laughed down the hallway.

"But I'm married" Anya yelled after them embarrassed.

...

Later Bellamy waited outside Lincoln's office for Clarke. He was daydreaming when he got shoved into the wall.

"Ass" Clarke yelled while Bellamy laughed.

"Aww hunny you look mad did I do something wrong?" He smirked.

"You know what you did" she spat.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about... Although I heard you had a jump start in the hospital today" he continued to smirk as opened the door and walked in. Clarke growled behind him which made him laugh harder. They both shut up however when they sat in Lincoln's office.

"So how is life so far? We are at a month in and go" Lincoln said writing stuff down on his clipboard. He looked up and they both started ranting on about each other.

"He's disgusting he leaves stuff around the apartment and he peed in the sink what kind of man animal pee's in the sink!" Clarke ranted on one side.

"Shes controlling, annoying and such a bother considering shes so hung up on her ex and oh she decorated my apartment with pink things! Pink! Out of all colours it had to be pink! And she hates pink!" Bellamy ranted.

"You know this morning this ass actually put kick starter powder in my smoothie my god I have never so embarrassed in my life!" Clarke continued more while Bellamy also continued to rant.

"My god she wakes me up every morning with her blender making her smoothies. Six in the bloody morning she does it! Six in the morning!"

"It's like she/he doesn't want this marriage to work" they both said as they ended their rants slightly out of breath.

"Ok good you're arguing. Now that's progress" Lincoln said writing down stuff on his sheet. Clarke and Bellamy slightly sat up and lifted their heads to see what he was putting. Lincoln saw them and turned his board upwards and laughed.

"Nice try" he said "I'll um see you guys next time" and he left. Bellamy and Clarke sat there for a moment in silence pondering what Lincoln wrote down on his clip board. Clarke got up from the sofa. After today she wanted revenge; what will she do to get revenge you may ask? Well she doesn't know yet.

"Sleep with one eye open" Clarke threatened as she walked passed Bellamy and out the door. Bellamy looked confused for a moment before his eyes bulged.

"Whats that's supposed to mean?" he asked worriedly as he followed her out.

...

"_Clarke had been waiting weeks to find the perfect revenge for Bellamy for the whole embarrassing kick starter drug powder thing in her smoothie. But perfect opportunity rang literally"_

It was lunch time and Clarke thought she would eat at home considering she left her food there and had no money to get some from the canteen. Just as Clarke got in the phone rang she left it to the answering machine as she really needs a wee. She saw Bellamy wasn't home so she assumed he went out to look for a job again. As she went to the bathroom she heard the machine say _please leave a message after the beep _and the little beep noise that followed and then some one began to talk.

"_Look son I know you're mad but I would really like to see you. Octavia's been visiting and its only fair a father sees his son so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight or tomorrow or when your available call me back ok?"_ Marcus' voice said. Clarke quickly got if the toilet and washed her hands. This was the perfect revenge.

She ran to the phone and picked it up and pressed redial. The phone rang for a second before he picked up.

_"Bellamy?"_ Marcus almost yelled.

"No its Clarke"

"_Clarke? What are you doing atBellamy's?_" He asked confused.

"It's a long story, how about you and Octavia come here for dinner, I'll cook and make sure Bellamy's here" she said.

"_Ok how come you're cooking? Shouldn't Bellamy do that its his apartment?"_

"Um just come round about 7 and all will be explained"

"_Ok see you later_"

"Bye" she said and smiled to herself. How great would it be if Marcus was on her side in court? She needed to make one more call. She dialled.

"Hey Jasper I need you to do me a favour is Bellamy meeting you for lunch?" She asked.

"_Ugh yeah he is. He is actually in the bathroom right now"_

"Ok can you distract him for the rest of the day till like seven ish and keep him away from Marcus?"

"_Clarke you know I love you but one; I have to work and two; when you guys got into this mess we made a deal that the girls help you and the boys help Bellamy_"

"Yeah but Bellamy is at an advantage because he has you Wick and Miller where as I only have Raven and Harper"

"_Yeah but you have Octavia plus Lincoln will follow Octavia do your guys are 4 to 3_" he defended.

"True but you guys could also have Octavia because she is Bellamy's sister and Lincoln follows Octavia that puts you 5 to 4. However since Lincoln is our councillor he is ruled out and since Octavia is Bellamy's sister an my best friend she cant choose sides leaving you guys up 3 to our 2" Clarke explained and grinned her expression turning smug at Jaspers silence.

"_...fine_" he sighed. "_Ill do it, i hope this is worth the distraction" _

_"_Thank you Jasper!" She beamed.

_"I'll have to take the rest of the day off work but you owe me"_

"Ok thank you!"

"_Yeah yeah cya_" he said and hung up. She smiled to herself and got her lunch out the fridge. _Oh so much fun_.

...

Bellamy was so tired. Jasper had dragged him all over the city shopping for 7 hours or so, my god his feet hurt. He just wanted to get some food and sleep. He reached the top of the stairs and walked to his door. He heard laughs from the inside. Tired and confused Bellamy opened the door and walked in.

"Er whats going on here?" He asked confused.

"Bro!" Octavia greeted and ran over to give him a hug.

"Bellamy" Marcus nodded to him.

"Hunny" Clarke smiled and walked over to him. She stood on her tip toes and forced him a kiss.

"Your dad called so I thought I'd surprise you and invite him over for dinner" She smiled.

"You know Ive never been over here?" Marcus said.

"Really?" Clarke asked with a hint of sarcasm but just enough for Bellamy and Octavia to pick up on it. She wasn't aiming her sarcasm at Marcus but at Bellamy.

"Bellamy how can you not tell me you got married? I mean I'm your dad, I know we've gone through a rough patch since I fired you but it hurts that you didn't tell me you got married especially since..."

"Dad..." Bellamy interrupted suddenly aware of the colour draining from his face.

"Especially... Since its a catch like Clarke I didn't even know you two were dating; I always knew you two were a good match ever since the day we live next to them in Phoenix city for all those years"

"Yeah and then we moved back here when mom died because you abandoned us our of fear, 6 years dad"

"Bellamy don't" Octavia warned and he backed down, he shouldn't do this now. He sighed.

"Hunny bun can I talk to you for a sec outside" he said changing the subject in sickly sweet voice.

"Yes you can my tinkle monkey. Probably just wants to give me a big kiss we haven't seen each other all day" Clarke said lightening the mood making Octavia smile and Marcus chuckle a bit. They went out the door.

"Why Clarke?!" He almost yelled.

"How great will it be when your dad is on my side in court" she smiled.

"I teck it you haven't told him yet?" Bellamy said in that deep tone he did when he's worried, that tone used to make her swoon, but she grew out of that.

"No i was waiting for you"

"Can we just keep this our little secret for a while? If-if he finds out... I-I just don't want to talk about. Er what will it take for you to keep quiet?" He asked.

"I want the bathroom door back. And I want the toilet seat left the fuck down, one time up and I tell him" she warned.

"Ok ok. Thanks" he said genuinely.

"Your welcome" she said and smiled.

"Ok I'm ready to go back in" he said taking a deep breath. As he did the door started to open. He panicked thinking it was his dad and grabbed Clarke and kissed her.

"Would you two love birds stop making out we're starving here" Octavia smirked and winked at them. She would have said that even if they weren't kissing because of their dad.

"O it's just you" Bellamy said pulling away from Clarke practically shoving her away. Phew panic over. Clarke gave Bellamy a 'what the hell look' and he just shrugged.

"Sorry I panicked I thought it might be my dad" he whispered to her as they walked back in. Clarke shook her head and walked to kitchen where she had everyones meal all ready, she had taken the rest of the day off to cook. She had made every thing from scratch apart from the chicken she bought that already cooked because last time she cooked chicken she nearly kill everyone. She brought everyone their plates as they say down around the bar/table.

"Son at 26 I never thought you would find some one to settle down with because at your age I was a lot like you with one night stands and I should have settled down which is why I'm glad your mother gave me another chance but son the point is _I'm proud_ of you for marrying Clarke, its just what I've wanted from you to settle down and start a family" Marcus said whole heartily and gave Bellamy a proud fatherly pat on the shoulder. Bellamy found himself actually smiling he always wanted to hear those words from his dad. _Im proud of you._

….

After dinner conversation was flowing.

"Clarke you should come to Uncle Matthew's birthday party next month" Marcus said cheerily.

"Oh my god yeah Clarke it will be fun" Octavia beamed.

"Yeah sounds great, I would love to come" she smiled.

"Great" Bellamy said. He wasn't sure if he actually meant it or if it was sarcastic but at least he would have some one to talk to other than O.

"Jasper should come as well so I would have guy to talk to rather than girls"

"Hey and whats wrong with us girls?"

"Well nothing I just need a guy friend there to talk about guy stuff" he explained.

"But honey were married you can talk to me about anything" Clarke said patting his shoulder.

"It's not the same sweetie" he said and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Boys" Clarke and Octavia said and rolled their eyes.

"Correction Men" Bellamy said proudly.

"Not with the way you play Wii sports it isn't that should be called girl" Marcus laughed along with Octavia and Clarke. Bellamy's cheeks suddenly had a hint if red in them.

"Shutup" he groaned.

"So Marcus did you know Bellamy made this bar?" Clarke said helping Bellamy out, the least she can do is help get his job back. Marcus looked at Bellamy who nodded.

"Oh..." He said inspecting it. "It's a little off on the edge and its a bit chipped" Marcus stated and Bellamy felt himself deflate.

"Well I think it's great" Clarke said and looked at Bellamy who nodded slightly to thank her.

"It is great work but why can't you do this in work huh?" Marcus asked.

"I dunno once it becomes work it's no fun anymore"Bellamy sighed.

"In work if I tell you to do something you're suppose to do it" Marcus said.

"Marcus maybe you should tell him not to do it and maybe he might do it" Clarke chuckled making both Marcus and Octavia laugh while Bellamy gave out a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Har har har har. Funny" He ended with a slight growl as he shot Clarke a glare.

"Aww hunny bun you love me really" Clarke smirked and tangled her fingers with his. He relaxed into her touch before swatting her hand away.

"Don't sweet talk me sugar pie" he said smirking back.

"My god guys please stop with the nick names and the lovey dovey looks it's so disturbing" Octavia exclaimed making Marcus laugh.

"Oh stop it Octavia let the love birds be you'll be like that one day" he smiled.

"No I won't me and Lincoln don't do that"

"Lincoln?" Marcus asked and Bellamy's suddenly lit up.

"Oh yes Octavia who is this Lincoln?" Bellamy teased with sarcasm as he propped himself up on his arm batting his eyelashes at her.

"I'm going to wash up" Octavia said grabbing all their plates and ran to the kitchen. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and laughed.

"Lincoln?" Marcus repeated confused.

"Her 'boyfriend' of six months" Bellamy explained.

"Ah...wait boyfriend? Why have I never heard of this boyfriend I'm your dad I'm supposed to know everything" Marcus said following after Octavia into the kitchen.

Bellamy and Clarke smiled at each other.

"We should go save her" Clarke said and Bellamy nodded.

"Yeah you should and I'll watch TV" he said getting up from his seat at the bar.

"Ha no. Come on" Clarke said dragging Bellamy by the arm.

**Well that was that chapter and again thanks for the follows favourites and comments keep them coming. Sorry for any spelling and Grammar but I'll try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's been a while I've been busy and also had writers block. I have also written two new fics which I will be putting on soon. But anyway here's the next chapter for ya. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

_"Bellamy was in need of revenge after last night stunts but how was he going to get it?" _

"She went after my family" Bellamy complained as he got four beers out the fridge and handed them to Miller, Jasper and Wick.

"Dude what happened to your apartment?' Jasper laughed looking at all the feminine decor.

"Who do you think"

"Ah" Jasper nodded.

"Dude you need to stop letting her get under your skin" Miller said.

"Yeah maybe use her mom as pay back" Wick suggested.

"No he needs something better than that but keep that in mind" Miller said.

"Well we can't beat you up again we all know how that ended"

_"Last week"_

_"I can't take it anymore she keeps waking me up with that damn blender"_

_"Alright we need to do something" Miller said._

_"Ooo we get someone to give her crabs and make it looks like she gave you crabs but we just need to find-" _

_"Jasper shut up" Bellamy snapped; his idea was not helpful._

_"Ooo I got it" Jasper said and got up off the park bench and punched Bellamy._

_"Dude!?" Bellamy growled._

_"Oh yeah it makes it look like she's beating you" Miller said and punched him._

_"Dude!" Bellamy yelled before jumping on Miller and fighting him. Jasper then jumped on Bellamy and punched him. People gathered round as the three fought in the street. _

_Later on_

_"He running a little late" Clarke assured Lincoln, who just nodded. _

_"Sorry I'm late" Bellamy said quietly entering and sitting down. He was wearing sunglasses._

_"Bro why are you wearing sun glasses inside? Take them off"_

_"Okay" he said. Bellamy took the glasses off and showed Lincoln his black eye and scratched face. _

_"Bellamy what happened?" _

_"I fell" he stated quickly._

_"You fell?"_

_"Into a door and down the stairs, I'm just so clumsy" he said, 'his lips trembling'._

_"Are you sure no one else did this to you?" Lincoln asked looking at Clarke who was there looking smug 'oh this should be good' she thought. _

_"It was all my fault I didn't put the cutlery back in the right place" he wined, playing the part well. _

_"I probably deserved it I didn't put the toilet seat down and she was like if you don't put that seat down I'm gonna put you down and she did but I deserved it" he cried. _

_Clarke took out her phone and showed Lincoln a video of them fighting. Crap; Bellamy forgot Clarke was going to lunch at the bar across the road from where they were. _

_"Can we start now?" Lincoln asked annoyed._

_"Err yeah" Bellamy said sitting back comparing himself from that dramatic monologue. _

_"And now"_

"Yeah that didn't go well" Jasper laughed.

"There's got to be something around here" Bellamy said getting up and searching his apartment.

"Maybe do something to her ex" Wick suggested.

"Her ex" Bellamy Said as if a light bulb just lit up above his head. He ran into the bathroom and got the necklace from under the pot.

"Ooo you could give it back to Finn" Miller suggested.

"Yeah if she says doesn't need it, I should take her up on that challenge"

"That's a bit far isn't it?" Jasper said.

"I mean I know she's your wife and you want the money but she is your friend first"

"Meh I'll take the risk" he grinned evilly. "But first I need you to do me a favour?" Bellamy said.

...

Clarke had just finished with a patient when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi is this Mrs Blake?" A strangely high voice asked.

"Yes who asking?"

"It's Indra, Lincoln's receptionist and I was calling to tell you your session with him has been cancelled"

"Oh ok"

"Would you like to reschedule?"

"Yes do you have any time after four on Wednesday?"

"Yes say five?"

"Yes that's fine thanks"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Clarke hung up the phone. That voice sounded strangely familiar.

...

"You so owe me I hate doing a girl voice" Jasper seethed.

"Love ya bro" Bellamy grinned.

"You can pay for my next lazer tag game"

"Alright fair enough" Bellamy laughed. "So who's up for another round?"

...

"Later on when Clarke got home from work"

"I see you have been productive today" Clarke commented walking into Bellamy's-well their apartment, rolling her eyes at Bellamy who was sprawled across the sofa watching TV.

"The productivity just keeps rolling out the old noggin" Bellamy said sarcastically.

"Right" Clarke rolled her eyes again. "Since our session is cancelled are we going to watch a film?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure" Bellamy smiled menacingly.

"What's with the grin" Clarke raised her brow.

"Oh nothing princess" Bellamy's grin widened. "I'll make the popcorn while you go for a shower"

"Okay..." Clarke stared in disbelief. "Don't put the popcorn down your pants again" she warned.

"Hey princess you asked for that, you told me that's the flavour you always wanted; my ball sack flavour and I was just giving you what you wanted baby" he smiled innocently a smirk breaking through his smiled as she glared at him.

"Fine I promise I won't put it down my pants" he laughed getting up to go in the kitchen.

"1.5 million dollars" she reminded herself as she entered the bathroom.

Bellamy waited a few minutes so he could hear the shower running so he wouldn't get caught. He sneakily ran to her bag and grabbed her purse.

"Clarke" he said and there was no answer. He smiled to himself as he opened.

"Bellamy!" He heard her yell but he ignored her and went out the door.

...

Clarke sang Mr Brightside by The Killers as she showered; she liked that song. She turned the shower off and shook off excess water from herself before reaching for a towel that was not there.

"Bellamy" she called. There was no answer; she could of swore she heard the door open and close.

"Bellamy" called again. She frowned before stepping out of the shower and opened the door slightly so she could see the apartment. It was... Empty?

"Bellamy" she said again. When there was no answer; she dashed from the bathrooms of the bed where her towel was and wrapped herself up.

"Bellamy?" She yelled once more. Where the hell was he?

"Taxi" she heard someone yelled from outside. Bellamy? She ran to the window and saw him trying to get a cab.

"That son of-he set this up" Clarke said to herself. She grabbed her purse taking out her phone and dialled Lincoln.

"Hello"

"Hey Lincoln its Clarke. I was just wondering if the session is still on as I got a call from you receptionist Indra saying it was cancelled"

"No no session is still on any absence was will be a contempt of court"

"Right okay see you soon" Clarke hung up. That bastard! She huffed as she threw on one of Bellamy's tankers and some sweet pants.

...

"Taxi!" Bellamy yelled as another taxi went by. "Come on man" Bellamy sighed.

"Taxi" he yelled again. One taxi pulled up and he breathed a breath of relief.

"Murphy?" Bellamy raised his brow. " I didn't know you worked as a cabbie" Bellamy said.

"Well I do have a life other than working at the bar"

"I see tha-"

"Asshole" Clarke pushed him out the way and jumped into the cab.

"Oh hey Murphy... Step on it"

"But Bell-"

"Go" She yelled. The cab went leaving Bellamy behind; Clarke smiled triumphantly to herself, she did it. Her phone rang; of course it was Bellamy.

"What now?" She said looking out the back window at Bellamy.

"I don't think you can afford that cab princess" Bellamy said, she could practically feel his smirk thought the phone. She rummaged through her pants pockets and her bag.

"You stole my wallet!" She yelled.

"What!?" Murphy gasped and pulled over. Bellamy seized his chance and ran towards the cab.

"Come on Murphy were pals surely we can work something out" she said looking behind her and saw that Bellamy was gaining.

"You can show me you breasts" Murphy smirked.

"What? Eww no"

"Alright get out"

"What?! Please-" she paused and looked behind her and saw that Bellamy was nearly at the cab.

"Fine one boob" she said and lifted up her shirt. Murphy stepped on it and Bellamy groaned as he saw the cab drive off.

"Nothing like a nice boob" Murphy laughed and Clarke scrunched her face up in disgust.

"What? You'll be surprised how much it happens" Murphy said.

They turned the corner; the last she saw of Bellamy was him talking to a kid with a skateboard. The car stopped suddenly.

"I don't think we'll get past that" Murphy sighed looking at the traffic in front.

Clarke deflated in the back.

"He he he" Bellamy's said as he tapped the cab skateboarding past, weaving in and out vehicles.

"Fuck" Clarke said before running out of the cab.

Bellamy was glad he was ahead he was winning.

"Bellamy" she called after him very aggressively. He just smiled and continued on.

"Bellamy please" He heard her say and then she went quiet. He stopped on his skateboard and turned around. She was on the floor unmoving.

"Clarke" Bellamy said walking towards her body.

"Clarke?" He repeated as he crouched over her. He put his hand to her cheek and her eyes shot open and she kicked him in the balls.

"Better luck next time loser" she smiled as she got up and ran toward a bus. Bellamy rolled on the floor in pain.

"Why" he whimpered. He watched Clarke get on a bus through watery eyes; he wiped his eyes and got up and stumbled to the bus. No _pain no gain right?_ He told himself.

Clarke smiled to herself as she sat on the bus. _Now that is how you do it,_ she thought.

"Is this seat taken?" Bellamy whispered in her ear, his warm breath made her neck tingle which is why she jumped why she heard him.

"What?!-How?!-Huh? I kicked you-what?" Clarke rambled confused while Bellamy sprawled himself all over her to get past into the window seat. Clarke blushed slightly as they were attracting the attention of other people.

"Such an ass" she whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry Hun I didn't quite catch that" Bellamy teased.

"I said; your such an ass!" She yelled pushing him into the side of the bus.

"Look at this ladies and gentlemen abuse I'm being abused" Bellamy yelled out, now all the eyes were on her.

"Whatever" She hit him one last time before running down the stairs and off the bus. She paused trying figure out the shortest place to cut through.

"Park" she told herself and ran. Bellamy pushed past some people and saw Clarke running into the park so he followed her.

"Clarke" he yelled after her. She grabbed a baguette from a couple having a picnic and stopped and turned to him; Bellamy grabbed the other baguette and hit her with it. She hit him back and knocked him down and ran throwing the baguette at him as she did.. He growled and got up again.

They both sprinted through the park and instead of walking up the path way that leads out of the park they decided to climb over the wall so they would be quicker even they were clearly not. They rushed into Lincoln's office and sat down panting; leaves and twigs in their hair. Lincoln just shook his head and wrote stuff down.

"I don't even want to ask about this" he said pointing to their mess up hair and dirty clothes.

...

"Alright let's go home" Clarke said as they left Lincoln's office.

"I just have to go somewhere first I shall meet you there"

"What? Where?"

"None of your concern" Bellamy snapped.

"Alright snappy I'll see you at home" Clarke said and left him.

...

Bellamy arrived at Finns place and knocked on his door.

"Yes? Oh Bellamy's it's you" Finn said surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I came to give you this" he said taking the necklace out of his shirt pocket.

"Clarke's necklace"

"Yeah she just threw it in the trash and I thought you might want it back because it costs a lot of money right?"

"Yeah thirty grand" Finn said trying to take the necklace but Bellamy held on to it. He finally let go when Finn pulled harder.

"So how is Clarke it's been a while" Finn asked.

"What since you crashed my party a few months ago? It has been a while and she's good"

"Good"

"She is more relaxed because she didn't think she was good enough for you and tried to be your idea of perfect but then you went and cheated on her"

"Yeah" Finn sighed.

"But now she's married to me as you know but yeah she's good. You know she bought my uncle Mathew weed for his birthday can you believe that?" Bellamy laughed.

"It's his birthday next month and were all going to Waldenite for his party" Bellamy continued.

"Ah I see"

"Yeah well that's all; I'll see ya" Bellamy said walking away from his door leaving Finn speechless.

"Oh yeah he's going to come to the party" Bellamy smiled evilly as he walked out the apartment block.

**I hoped you like it let me know and I'll try and do a longer chapter next time. And try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry I was meant to have this chapter up sooner but I'm just going through a bit of writers block trying to write my other stories and do my homework for college. I would like to thank you all for your follows, favourites and comments much appreciated. Sorry about spelling and grammar but without further ado chapter seven. **

_"So it was Uncle Marks birthday party in Waldenite; the park of Waldenite was very big and very pretty..."_

"He should be here" Clarke huffed impatiently.

"Maybe he's already gone in?" Octavia suggested and Jasper just shrugged.

Clarke, Octavia and Jasper had entered Walden Park; Bellamy was going to meet them there at one but its half past and he's not here. Going off what Octavia said they walked deeper into the park where the fields are, to the party.

"Octavia darling" Marcus greeted hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad" she chuckled.

"Clarke lovely to see you again" Marcus smiled.

"Marcus always a pleasure" Clarke smiled back.

"Jasper nice to see you outside of work" Marcus held his hand out.

"Yeah ditto" Jasper shook his hand.

"I'll go put the gifts on the table" Octavia said grabbing the bag from Clarke and walking towards her other relatives at the gift table.

"I'll-err-help you" Jasper ran to catch up with her making Clarke roll her eyes.

"So where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked looking around. "He said he would meet us at the gate at one"

"Really? Bellamy was her at twelve"

"Doing what?"

"Coaching Little League it's his Cousin Charlotte's team. I'm surprised he didn't tell you" Marcus said sounding surprised.

"Yeah he didn't tell me"

"They're on the field if you want to watch" Marcus said.

"Okay thanks" Clarke said before heading towards the field. She was about to enter through the field gates when a load of Little League kids ran through it and last but not least was Bellamy with a little girl, Charlotte she presumed. She smiled to herself seeing Bellamy having fun and smiling for once; she liked seeing this Bellamy.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she smiled.

"This is my cousin Charlie or Charlotte as she's known" Bellamy introduced.

"Hi" Charlotte said sheepishly holding out her hand.

"Hi Charlotte I'm Clarke; it's nice to meet you" Clarke reached for her hand but Bellamy moved it out the way making Charlotte giggle and Clarke laugh.

"Hey um Charlie go see my dad he has a special gift for you" Bellamy said and Charlie ginned before running off to find Marcus.

"I didn't know you coached little league"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" He smiled.

"But there's one thing I do know" she smirked.

"And that is?"

"In high school you and our sixty six year old geography teacher m-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Bellamy said putting his hand over her mouth. She licked his hand and he pulled it away.

"Eww" he said grossed out wiping his hand on his jeans.

"You asked for it" she laughed.

"Well you were gonna say it"

"Say what? That you made out with our very old geography teacher" she laughed harder.

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing" he defended.

"Yeah that makes it even better because Jasper told me he dared you to text her and then you went to her house"

"Alcohol makes people more attractive besides she wasn't that old"

"She was sixty six compared to you being eighteen" Clarke giggled. "So yeah she was old"

"Pfft at least I didn't fall face first into dog shit and then flash the whole school as said person when down" Bellamy smirked.

"That was a bad day" she frowned.

"More like a shit day" Bellamy commented making Clarke snort.

"Shut up" she nudged him.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the family" he said grabbing her hand and dragged her over to the gazebo where the rest of the family were.

...

It was half three when Lincoln arrived and the BBQ was lit and the food was cooking. There were a few tables set underneath a long gazebo where everybody sat and talked with one another. Bellamy and Clarke were sat in the middle of all the tables with Jasper sat next to them and across the table were Octavia and Lincoln and next to them was Marcus.

"When Bellamy was young he would always wear little fedora hat and take a little toy whip into school; he was obsessed with Indiana Jones" Marcus chuckled at the memory.

"Well it was cool back then because Indiana Jones films are awesome" Bellamy defended.

"I completely agree Raiders of the Lost Ark has to be one of the greatest movies ever made" Clarke commented and Bellamy gave her a surprised expression.

"What?" She asked, a smile creeping up from the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't know you like Indiana Jones" He smiled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" She grinned making him chuckled at her use of his line. Octavia smirked at Jasper who returned her smirk and wiggled his eye brows. Lincoln laughed at the two but he couldn't help but smirk himself because Bellamy and Clarke are so transparent.

"Aww Bellamy was so cute when he was little, I don't know what happened?" Bellamy's Auntie Trina teased making his relatives laugh.

"I think the word you are looking for Auntie Trina is hot. I went from cute to hot" Bellamy laughed. "Isn't that right Clarke?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh yeah sure" she said as he looked away; once his eyes were on someone else she shook her head and mouthed 'no' making his relatives giggle.

"Oh I see how it is" Bellamy quickly looked back at her.

"You know you love me" Clarke grinned.

"In your dreams princess" Bellamy smirked.

"Well we're married and you proposed so in your dreams" Clarke said.

"Aww they're so cute" Trina said.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Trina asked.

"Err" Bellamy paused shifting uncomfortably in his seat; he was not prepared for this.

"A few months before we got married" Clarke answered for him.

"Then four months or so later he proposed and when you know you know so we eloped" Clarke smiled putting her hand on top of Bellamy's. He looked down at her hand over his; he smiled slightly to himself before turning his hand so their fingers were entwined. Clarke flashed Bellamy a shocked look, she didn't expect him to do that but it felt kinda nice. Bellamy looked at her expression and was about to pull his hand away but she tightened her hold smiling to herself as she looked away from him.

"Mom I need to use the bathroom" Charlotte told Trina.

"I need it to, I'll take you" Bellamy said.

"Okay but Clarke will you come with, to take me to the girl's room?"

"Err yeah sure" Clarke agreed. Bellamy's and Clarke's hands were still entwined; _how are they oblivious to this?_ Jasper thought.

"Do you see what is happening here" Octavia smiled.

"Yep and it's adorable" Jasper grinned.

...

As they were walking to the bathroom Charlotte had intercepted their hand hold and took their hands in her own.

"Why can't you two just split the money, stay married and have lots of pretty a babies and be one big happy family" Charlotte smiled.

"You told her?"

"Yeah me and Charlie don't keep secrets from each other do we?" Bellamy flashed Charlotte a playful 'what the hell look?' And she just smirked.

"Aww that's sweet" Clarke smiled at Bellamy who returned her smiled. They kept each other's gaze until Clarke chuckled slightly before turning her head away, blushing slightly. They swung Charlotte and she giggled.

"See you two are great together" she grinned. The two rolled their eyes at her and continued to swing her until they reached the bathroom.

"This is where I leave you two ladies" Bellamy chuckled.

"Why thank you kind sir" Clarke smiled as she took Charlotte knot the bathroom.

A few minutes later...

"I think we beat Bellamy" Clarke laughed. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe he's gone number two" Charlotte giggled.

"Haha maybe or maybe there's a queue? There is a lot more males in the park today for some reason"

"Let's go wait on the bench over there" Charlotte said dragging Clarke over to the bench.

"Clarke"

"Finn?" Clarke raised her brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting friends"

"In Waldenite?"

"Err yeah I guess I didn't tell you that when we were dating" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah" she half smiled.

Bellamy walked out of the bathroom and saw the two chatting. He had completely forgotten about Finn. He hid behind a bush and watched as they talked.

"You look great by the way" Finn smiled.

"Thanks err you too"

"Well it was nice seeing you"

"Yeah" Clarke said as she was about to walk away and Bellamy smiled to himself.

"Maybe we could get a coffee sometime and catch up?" Finn said making her stop in her tracks.

Bellamy's grin dropped.

"Look Finn; you broke my heart and I'm married and it's all just too weird and too soon. I'm sorry" Clarke tried to sound since but it came out a little harsh. She flashed Finn a small smile before walking away with Charlotte leaving Finn stuck for words.

Bellamy smiled to himself once again; a warm fuzzy feeling spread across his chest. _Snap out of it Blake_! He told himself.

"Who was he?"

"Just a-a" Clarke stuttered as she wiped away a rogue tear.

"Richard head" Charlotte grinned.

"Miss Charlotte are you swearing?" Clarke chuckled.

"Well I didn't say it" she defended.

"You cleverly used the full name; I like it" Clarke smiled.

"You're a cool cousin" Charlotte returned her smile.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself" Clarke laughed.

"Hey Clarke I just saw you talking to Finn are you okay?" Bellamy said approaching them.

"You saw that" she cringed.

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"Its fine it's not like it your fault he's here" she said hugging him. Their bodies tingled when they hugged, though neither would admit it. Charlotte crossed her arms and shook her head at Bellamy. She knew Bellamy had tipped of Finn about the party making him want to come and see Clarke. Bellamy raised his finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. She raised her brow and smirked to ask _'what's in it for me?'._  
He narrowed his eyes and then finally rolled them and she knew he would give her the usual ten dollars.

"Shall we go back then?" Clarke said pulling away from him.

"Yep let's go" Bellamy agreed.

"I hope they have cut the cake" Charlotte grinned.

"Yeah me too" Bellamy laughed.

...

_"Later on Jasper and Bellamy went for a walk when Miller called..."_

"Dude your falling for your wife!" Miller's voice cracked through Face Time on Bellamy's phone. Bellamy's dazed grin dropped as he turned to Miller.

"No I'm not" Bellamy denied.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jasper negotiated. "I'm mean we're all friends who cares who gets the money right? Stay together and split"

"I know we're all friends but we agreed boys with boys, girls with girls; bros before hoes and I'm just trying to help my bro out" Miller argued.

"But still you should have seen them at the table they were all goo goo eyes"

"We were not; it's how we normally look"

"Look bro from what Jasper tells me Clarke might be a little bit interested. Your aim is to temp and play; keep your eyes on the prize" Miller advised pointing him from the screen.

"Yeah okay" Bellamy sighed.

"I've got to go catch you later" Miller said and hung up.

"You're not really going to follow his advice are you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean-I don't know-what do you think?"

"I think you should follow your heart man do what you think is right"

...

"Later that night..."

Bellamy and Clarke were walking Marcus home; he had a little too much to drink, so he was all over the place. Clarke had one arm and Bellamy had the other as they helped him walk down the street. He said Clarke and Bellamy could stay over; they have his bed and he's sleeps on the sofa.

"You know all our family couldn't believe you were married" Marcus slurred.

"I mean neither-neither could I but you are" He giggled.

"Yeah I am dad" Bellamy smiled. There was silence as they approached his house. Bellamy opened the door.

"Here we are Marcus home sweet home" Clarke laughed.

"Please call me dad" Marcus smiled. They place him on the sofa and Clarke stood with him as Bellamy went to get him a Blanket and a pillow.

"You know they all kept coming over to me today saying you two are so adorable together, it just made me feel so proud" Marcus rambled.

"And I am proud of you son" He continued as Bellamy entered the room with pillows and a blanket.

"Thanks dad"

"You know Clarke; you make my son a better person. He seems to light up when he's with you; promise me you will stay with him no matter how annoying he gets" Marcus said trying to be serious but just ended up laughing.

"I promise" Clarke looked at Bellamy when she said this. He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"And you son promise me you will do your best to keep Clarke and not push her away; she's a keeper" he winked trying to nudge Bellamy's arm but misjudged his distance and nearly rolled off the edge of the sofa. Bellamy and Clarke moved quickly to catch him and rolled him back over.

"I promise dad" Bellamy said lifting his head up to put the pillows underneath and then put the Blanket over him.

"Good" he smiled. "Well good night"

"Night dad" Bellamy said.

"Night Mar-I mean dad" Clarke smiled to him before he closed his eyes. It felt weird to call him dad but it was also satisfying at the same time.

The two made their way upstairs and Clarke went into the bathroom to get changed while Bellamy just stripped down to his boxers in the room. Clarke entered to room to find Bellamy laying a blanket on the floor and a pillow.

"Err what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Well I thought you would want the bed"

"Oh okay; I didn't mind sharing" She said sheepishly.

"Oh, do you want to?"

"I'm not bothered. As long as you stay in the second layer of the covers"

"Deal" he chuckled. They climbed into bed each in different layers of the covers.

"Night hubby" she mocked.

"Night wifey" he laughed as he turned out the lights.

**Well I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to R&amp;R and I'll try and update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back if you couldn't guess buy the other Fics being updated. I am sorry for the lateness of the story (see other fics why) but I want to thank you all for the follows favourites and follows and comments I really appreciated them keep them coming XD.**

**Anyone else think Clarke forgave Lexa too quickly in episode three of season 3? Ah well anyway I'm just rambling, enjoy the story and I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammar it has been betaed but just in case.**

_"Clarke was back to work on Monday and it was lunch time. She, Octavia and Monty were chatting on a table in the canteen when their boss walked up to them..."_

"Griffin where have you been this weekend I've been trying to call you some of your patients were in need of your attention" Her boss cussed.

"It's Blake now sir and I was at my-"

"_Blake?_"

"Yes sir"

"As in your co-worker _Nurse Blake?_" Richard asked confused.

"_No_-well-kind of" Clarke stuttered.

"She married my brother; Bellamy Jack Blake"

"Your married when did this happen and where was my invite?" Richard asked.

"My sentiments exactly" Abby said as she approached their table.

"This is just what I need" Clarke mumbled.

"So where were you this weekend?" Her mother said rather demandingly.

"I was at my husband's uncle's birthday party"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We go way back; I see I didn't get invited"

"I'm sorry but it was a family do" Clarke forced a smile.

"So now your part of _his_ family?" Abby said slightly irritated.

"Mom" Clarke growled.

"Now you two be quiet. I would like to meet this husband of yours bring him to the retreat next week; should be fun" Richard said.

"Yeah okay" Clarke said more calmly.

"Good carry on" Richard said walking away. Abby gave one last look at Clarke before following him.

"That was intense" Monty breathed out.

"Tell me about it" Clarke sighed.

"Well the retreat should be fun for you just don't let Bellamy ruin it" Octavia said.

"Why would he ruin it? You guys are married it should be fun for you guys" Monty said.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other realising they haven't told Monty about the sham of their marriage.

"Err did I say ruin? I meant to say embarrass" Octavia tried to cover.

"Somethings going on here" Monty raised his brow. "I _will_ find out" he said and got up and left.

"So Bellamy's middle name is Jack?" Clarke asked; surprise in her tone.

"I know weird right"

"What's your middle name?"

"Theresa"

"Ooo nice"

...

"I'm home" Clarke announced entering their apartment.

"I made dinner" Bellamy smiled proudly to himself.

"Good, I'm starving. What are we having?"

"I made Thai green curry with rice and chips because I know you like half and half"

"Thanks; see you can be charming when you want to" Clarke chuckled.

"Err I'm charming all the time and this is just because I didn't have enough money for take out"

"Either way thanks; it looks good" she smiled gratefully as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What nothing?"

"You never compliment me let alone thank me"

"That's not true; I genuinely meant it... This time" she laughed. Bellamy looked her square in the eye and shrugged.

"Okay I believe; you are welcome"

"However-" she started with an sheepish smile.

"I knew it!" Bellamy shook his head with a smile, throwing down his oven mits.

"Some of the doctors and nurses are going away for a retreat next week and I'm invited and so are you" Clarke explained.

"You want me to go on your work retreat with you?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but my boss wants to meet you and it might help me get that promotion"

"Okay, sounds fun, I'll go" he smiled.

"Thank you" she returned his smile before getting up and hugging him.

...

"This is perfect!" Miller beamed. "She wants you to go to her retreat"

"Yeah so?" Bellamy asked.

"We can threaten to expose her situation unless she signs this legal document handing you the money" Miller said taking out a piece of paper.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Jasper asked.

"Not really Bellamy get the money and he shares it with his good buddies" Wick joked.

"Yeah right" Bellamy scoffed. "Maybe Jaspers right is money really worth it?"

"Dude what did we talk about the other day?"

"Im _not_ falling her I told you already"

"Yeah? Well prove it" Miller said putting the document in front of Bellamy.

...

_"The retreat weekend arrived really quickly. It was half one and Bellamy wasn't there yet; he told Clarke he would be there for one but so far he's a no show..." _

Clarke nervously queued up in the buffet line and got some food. _What if he doesn't show?_ A voice in her head asked. _He will_, another assured.

"Clarke" Monty's voice chimed.

"Hey Monty, you look happy" Clarke observed.

"I am, Jasper agreed to come to the retreat with me" Monty grinned.

"Now Monty, I know you and Jasper have this thing between you but don't try to force it, let it come naturally" She advised.

"That's why I'm smiling; he asked if he could come with me"

"Oh my god! That great Monty!" Clarke beamed.

"I know!" He squealed almost jumping in joy.

"Griffin" a rough voice called. "I mean Blake" the voice corrected.

"Yes sir" Clarke turned away from Monty to face her boss and her mother (as usual) by his side.

"I'll catch you later" Monty whispered before running off to find Jasper.

"Gri-Blake where's this _husband_ of yours?"

"He's here" she said. "_Somewhere_" she mumbled.

"Like Bellamy would come to-" her comment was interrupted by a roar of laugher from a table near by. They all turned to the loud table and saw Bellamy charming a few trainee nurses and doctors. Clarke relaxed, _thank god_.

"There he is" she smiled politely and walked (almost ran) to her so called husband.

"_Sweetie_ there you are" Clarke smiled kissing his cheek. Bellamy ignored the feeling he got when she kissed him, he had to get her to sign the document but she looks so_-no Bellamy concentrate_.

"Babe, these are some new members at your hospital, training to become nurses and doctors"

"It's nice to meet you all" Clarke smiled.

"Ahem" Richard coughed hinting to be introduced.

"Er Bellamy this is my boss Richard Banger, Richard this is my husband Bellamy Jack Blake"

"Dick Banger?" He chuckled. "Your name is dick banger? You sir have provided us with jokes for the rest of the evening" Bellamy laughed but everyone else including Clarke had gone pale and looked quite scared. Bellamy felt a moment of panic he had literally just messed this up. Abby was about to yell at the older Blake when Richard chimed in.

"You must be _Bell_-_may_-_I_-_Jack off_-_Jack of_f give it to me baby" Richard laughed patting Bellamy on his back. Bellamy felt himself relax, at the corner of his eye he noticed that Clarke did as well.

"Where have you been keeping this guy Blake?"

"Well I was just keeping him to myself" Clarke chuckled.

"Bellamy so nice to see you again" Abby chimed in, since nobody was clearly going to introduce her.

"Likewise" Bellamy strained a smile. He never really saw eye to eye with Abby, she didn't like him and he didn't really like her. She thought he was too rebellious and troublesome, she thought he was a bad influence on Clarke. Bellamy just thought she was too strict and needed to remove that stick out of her a-

"Thank you" Clarke whispered in his ear.

"Anytime princess"

...

_"After polo on bikes and some other energetic activities; it was time for the evening party..." _

Bellamy stood at the bar; he was nervous and didn't know why. He was dressed in a black suit and had his hair straightened, fringe parted, it mad him look like he was nineteen again. He didn't know why he spent so much time on his looks, I mean it's not like he is trying to impress anybody; _or is he?_ Well he had his name tag-sticker-thing on; 'Clarke's bitch' it read, so he's not really going to impress anyone with that.

"Here you go" the barman said sliding Bellamy a square glass with some rum in it. He turned round and leant against the bar just in time to see Clarke appear thought the crowd wearing a gold, strapless, slim line dress. Bellamy couldn't breath, she was breath taking, ironic no? She walked towards him and he just couldn't help but stare she was beautiful. Her hair was down, some parts were twisted into dreads but it looked good on her.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey back" he managed to say.

Clarke, herself couldn't help but stare at Bellamy; he was so handsome in his suit. His white shirt a little tight showing off his tone body. Clarke lik-was accustomed to seeing his chest every night, but seeing him like this in a suit chest almost bursting thought his shirt just make her feel very ho-

"You look beautiful" Bellamy complimented trying to get his breath back.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" she smiled.

"Blake" Richard greeted as Bellamy's phones buzzed. He looked at the message from Miller.

_'Has she signed the document yet?'_ He ignored the messaged, turning to Richard to shake his hand.

"You guys clean up nice" Richard commented.

"I would say the same thing sir but with a name like _Dick Banger_, you can't be too sure" Bellamy joked making Richard laugh.

"That's a good one _Jack off_" Richard chuckled looking down to his name tag. "Or should I say _Clarke's bitch_" He smiled raising his brow. Clarke's eyes widened and took the sticker of Bellamy's blazer. She looked around and spotted Anya with her husband; she walked up to her patting her on the back.

"Hey Anya hope your having a good time"

"Yes I am thanks" Anya replied shocked at Clarke's kindness.

"Good" Clarke smiled and walked back to her boss and husband.

"Funny" Richard said. "I didn't know you were so rebellious"

"This one's a wild cat, Big D; you should see what she can do with a knife and a champagne bottle"

"Oh no" Clarke said.

"Yeah come on Blake I want to see it" Richard said.

"It's just a party trick"

"She's a wild one, can't refuse a good dare"

"Bellamy shut up" Clarke grumbled.

"I dare you" Richard said and Clarke got her game on. The barman handed her a knife and a champagne bottle.

"I hate you" Clarke pouted making Bellamy smile.

"You love me" He smirked as she popped the cork with the knife. 'Ooo's' and 'Aah's' whispered throughout the room as she did this. The bottle leaked and Bellamy grabbed three glassed, filling them up and handed two to Clarke and Richard.

"If I knew you were this fun Blake I would have promoted you a long time ago" Richard said. Clarke smiled politely but she had already punched her boss several times in her head.

"Cheers" Richard said holding up his glass.

"Cheers" the other two said clinking their glasses with his.

"Richard may I speak with you for a moment?" Abby asked as she approached the three.

"Yes of course, excuse me" Richard dismissed himself, following Abby.

"I can see why work stresses you out"

"Yeah, which is why I didn't appreciate that energy boost stunt" Clarke growled.

"I know I'm sorry" Bellamy said genuinely.

"Was that a genuine apology?" Clarke smirked.

"Yes but don't get used to it" He grinned.

"Of course" she smiled wistfully looking down to the ground, he cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey guys" Jasper greeted as he parted the crowd with Monty. Monty was grinning wide and it took Bellamy a minute to see why, he looked down and noticed they were holding hands.

"You guys look great together" Clarke smiled.

"So do you two" Monty chuckled.

"When don't I look great" Bellamy joked.

"Big headed much?" Clarke chuckled.

"Big headed? No. Big somewhere else? _Yes_" Bellamy smirked.

"Charming" Clarke rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him.

"As always"

Jasper and Monty shared a look the two missed. How were they that oblivious?

"Everyone may I have your attention" Richard spoke into the microphone on stage.

"It's time to announce the winner of the Golden Handshake Award for best team spirit"

"We've may have not know this person for long but he's a fun son of a bitch, I think we all know who I'm on about"

"_Jack off, Jack off, Jack off_" The crowd chanted.

"I think they want you" Clarke smiled nudging him. Bellamy laughed and made his way on stage; he shook had s with Richard taking the ward with his other hand.

"_Speech, speech, speech_" The crowd chanted again.

"Well I want to say thanks for this award. And thanks to my lovely wife Clarke. She-she may have not told the story of how we tied the knot-" Bellamy began looking to Clarke whose eyes were starting to water. This is it, she thought.

"Clarke and I weren't together long before we got hitched, but when you know you know" he chuckled. "One thing we never got to do at our wedding was have a first dance, so-" Bellamy trailed off turning to the band.

"Oh erm ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever Mr and Mrs Blake" the announcer said. Bellamy jumped off stage and walked over to Clarke.

"May I have this dance" Bellamy smirked, holding out his hand bowing a little.

"If you must" Clarke laughed wiping the rouge tear away from her eye before placing her hand in his. He pulled her towards him; a gasp escaping her mouth as they slammed slightly into each other, every part of their bodies touching. Bellamy rested his other hand on Clarke's waist, while she rested her spar hand on his shoulder. People formed a circle around them as Bellamy led her round the dance floor.

"Thank you" Clarke whispered.

"For what?" He raised his brow.

"For not saying anything"

"I owe you one for not telling my dad" Bellamy said. They fell silent just looking into each other's eyes when the crowd started to clink their glasses.

"They're... Clinking?" Bellamy questioned.

"It means they want us to kiss" Clarke said.

"Oh right. Well if it's what the crowds want"

"Just shut up and kiss me before we look suspicious" Clarke chuckled pulling Bellamy's lips onto her own. Everyone clapped and cheered for the two before joining in on the dancing.

Bellamy's lips were warm and soft, they felt like heaven against hers. The two got caught up in the moment as Bellamy deepened the kiss, opening Clarke's mouth letting his tongue roam. It got to the point where a moan escapes both of their mouths and they pulled apart. Both flustered and hot they decided to step out (with a bottle of champagne) for some fresh air.

...

"That was-" Clarke trailed off.

"Intense" Bellamy answered for her.

"I was going to say nice"

"Yeah that too" Bellamy chuckled as they sat down on a bench outside the hotel.

"It's funny I've known you for years and I'd never thought we'd end up being close never mind married" Clarke said supping from the bottle.

"Well I'm not that same annoying little kid anymore" Bellamy laughed.

"That's true" she agreed. "You're just an annoying man now" Clarke giggled and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her but smiled anyway.

"Have you ever been so happy that there are just no words?" Bellamy's said smiling to the ground.

"Yeah, I think the last time I was this happy was last year before I met Finn. Do you remember when I just quit my job and then left for a few months?"

"Yeah" Bellamy said sadly remembering; _worst part of my life_.

"Well I took a boat about thirty miles down the coastline of Phoenix and I ended up somewhere in Mecha on a beach. There was this lighthouse with a great view of the Sea-"

"Sounds amazing" Bellamy said.

"It was. I remember standing there, without a care, no stress about becoming a doctor or pressure from my mom" Clarke smiled wistfully at the memory.

"You need to take me there" Bellamy smiled as he looked at Clarke; he loved it when she smiled. Clarke leaned her head on his shoulder and his smile grew; he then leaned his head against hers and stared on.

"You know I should have worked harder, I shouldn't have slacked off"

"You do great work when you put your mind to it"

"I just wish I didn't give up so easily"

"Maybe talk to your father when we get home and ask for your job back"

"Yeah maybe" he sighed knowing his father will never give him another chance.

"Come on let's got back inside"

...

_"After the party the two went up to their hotel room..."_

"You can have the bed" Bellamy said quietly.

"Its fine we can share, if you want" Clarke offered. "But you know the rule"

"I know on top of the cover" He laughed.

Bellamy went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out five minutes later in his boxer briefs, holding hulks clothes before chucking them on the sofa. Clarke didn't realise she was holding her breath until she felt faint; the sight of half naked Bellamy is intoxicating. Distracting herself from his hot bod, Clarke tried to unzip her dress but failed miserably.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Please"

Bellamy awkwardly placed one of his hands on her back and the other on the zip and pulled it down.

"Thanks" she whispered and walked into the bathroom holding her dress up.

She appeared five minutes later in her underwear, the lacey one Bellamy liked from Grounder Island. Bellamy watched as she walked round to their other side of the bed and got under the covers. Bellamy had wrapped himself inside the top layer blanket leaving Clarke the duvet.

"Good night Princess"

"Good night my rebellious prince"

"If anything I'm a king" Bellamy laughed.

"If you were a king I'd be a queen"

"But princess has a nice ring to it" Bellamy smirked earning a playful punch from Clarke.

"Night Bellamy" Clarke said rolling her eyes but she smiled to herself as she turned on her side.

"Night Clarke" Bellamy said and turned out the light. He rolled on to his side as well so they were back to back-well almost back to back there was a giant gap in between them.

They didn't know how long they stayed there but neither of them could get to sleep.

Clarke moved slightly trying not to make a sound to see if Bellamy was awake; she quickly moved back into position as Bellamy moved.

Little did she know Bellamy moved doing the same thing she was, seeing if she was awake. He turned back over when he saw that she might be asleep. He let his arm drop behind him into the gap between them, Clarke mirrored his movement.

The two let their little fingers move about trying to find the others hand and before long the two had linked pinky's. In under a second Bellamy rolled over on to Clarke and the two began to kiss. Bellamy deepened the kiss moving his hands along Clarke's body. Clarke craved more, she needed Bellamy right _now_ and he needed her just as much.

"Hey guys have you-" Monty started entering their room turning the lights on but trailed off after seeing what the two were up two. They broke apart looking at Monty and Jasper with angry faces.

"Why do I always walk in on you two?" Jasper complained next to him. "At least you weren't screaming, you're losing your touch Blake" He smirked.

"Get out" Bellamy growled.

"Yeah good idea" Monty smiled sheepishly before dragging jasper out the room. Bellamy looked at Clarke and leant in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep"

"Yeah I guess, they were kind of a mood killer" Bellamy sighed and Clarke gave him a sympathetic look. She cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good night husband of mine" she smiled before lying down.

"Good night my dearest wife" he half smiled before turning out the light come again.

**Hope you liked this chapter; let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I know its late but I was waiting for my exams to be finished. They're all done now so I'll try and update regularly. Thanks for the comments, follows and favourites, keep them coming! ****Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

_"Things became good after the retreat..."_

Home life was better for the both of them they didn't argue as much. They spent a lot of time watching television together or they had game nights at home and invited everyone. One night they had a came of Clue and it got intense. Because there was so many of them they worked in pairs (Clarke and Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln, Jasper and Monty, Miller and Harper, Raven and Wick).

"It was Mustard in the kitchen with the pistol." Clarke said.

"No Clarke, its Mustard with the pistol on the patio." Bellamy argued.

"Err guys you know you're on the same team right?" Raven said.

"Yeah but _I'm_ right." Bellamy insisted.

"No _I_ am." Clarke defended.

"Look guys are you gonna make a guess in the pool or what?" Jasper sighed

"Alright let's go with Clarke's idea." Bellamy gave in.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the answer packet. She opened it and took out the cards and grinned.

"We win!" She beamed.

"Oh yeah that's my girl." They high fived and kissed. Everyone else watched them carefully.

_When did they become so lovey dovey?_

That's not the only time they kiss now. Every time they come home or see each other they would kiss as a greeting like a real married couple.

Maybe they were starting to like this arrangement?

Even counselling was nice and relaxed because no one was pranking each other; they were actually working together.

"Good evening guys." Lincoln greeted showing them into his office. They actually knocked on the door for once instead of barging in.

"Evening." The two chirped as they sat down. Lincoln sat in his chair and noticed how close the two were sitting. He watched them curiously.

"So what's happened then?"

"Well we went to Clarke's retreat." Bellamy started.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah I liked it, especially the cool thing she does with a champagne bottle."

"It's just a stupid party trick." Clarke said waving her arm to to dismiss it, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. _Hmm interesting,_ Lincoln thought.

"No it's brilliant, I'll have to get her to show you one day."

"Did you just give me permission to stick around?"

"I think I did." Bellamy smiled. _Genuinely smiled!_

"Okay are you guys on drugs or something? Because you are _way_ too happy and there are no arguments whatsoever." Lincoln said eyeing the two.

"We've just not been messing with each other." Clarke shrugged.

"It's kind of nice you know." Bellamy nudged his shoulder against Clarke's.

"It really is." She smiled at him.

"Okay well I think we're done for today then." Lincoln informed.

"Alright, see you in court next week." Bellamy said and after their goodbyes they left.

Lincoln took out his phone and dialled Octavia's number.

_"Hey, you."_ Octavia greeted.

"Hey um what's got into them two."

_"Who two?"_

"Your brother and Clarke."

_"Love my dear boy. It's called love."_

...

The following night Bellamy received an email off his father telling him to come into the work place. He drove to the wood shop the next day and entered. All his friends watched him as he passed.

"What's going on?" He asked as he approached his father.

"You've got your job back." Marcus informed.

"I have? Why?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Because you've proved to me you've grown up, you've got a wife and you've really grown with her." Marcus explained and patted his shoulder.

Bellamy felt hollow; he didn't like lying to his father. He and Clarke weren't together for real. After these past few months he's definitely considered the possibility of actually being married to her for real. She's surprisingly good to live with.

"Thanks dad." Bellamy smiled, ignoring his guilt.

...

Clarke was doing better at work; she entered everyday with a smile on her face. Her smile grew when she saw Anya trying to do her party trick in the canteen.

"Hey what's got you all smiley?" Octavia asked.

"_That_." Clarke pointed and laughed. "Anya wishes she was as cool as me." She bragged.

"Right because you're _'cool'_." Octavia laughed.

"Shut up." Clarke laughed too, nudging her.

"But in all seriousness you've been very smiley over the past two weeks, what gives?"

"I just feel like _myself_ for once." Clarke smiled.

"Is this to do with my brother?" Octavia smirked.

"_Maybe._" Clarke shrugged and a smile crept on her face. Maybe just maybe she liked him after all.

...

When Clarke-with Octavia and Monty-got back to hers and Bellamy's apartment their telephone began to ring. It went to voice mail before she could answer it.

_"Hey Hun, erm gonna be late do you want Chinese or-?"_ She picked up the phone.

"I fancy Thai tonight." Clarke said.

_"Alright I'll pick some up on the way past." _

"Thanks."

_"No problem see you later." _

"Bye."

"_Hun?_" Octavia raised her brow. Okay so maybe they have let names here and there. Doesn't _mean_ anything. Well it does, because next week is the court session and Clarke is dreading it. She doesn't want it to end, surprisingly.

"I think it's adorable." Monty cooed.

"Speaking of adorable how's things with Jasper?"

"Alright actually."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

"So next week is the court-" Octavia stopped herself.

"Court?" Monty asked confused.

"Octavia!" Clarke hissed.

"Okay what's going on?" Monty looked between them.

"Okay well me and Bellamy aren't exactly married for real, well we are but it was a mistake." Clarke tried to explain. Did that even make sense?

"Okay I'm confused?"

"Basically they got drunk then married won a shit ton of money tried to get a divorce then had to do 6 months hard marriage eventually got feelings for each other and now hopefully end up together after this all." Octavia finished and finally breathed.

"Shit that's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it." Clarke huffed.

"I think you guys should stay together, you match each other perfectly." Monty insisted.

"It doesn't work like that. Like what if he doesn't feel the _same,_ not that I'm saying I _feel_ anything."

"No of course not." Octavia rolled her eyes. "But trust me I know my brother and I never expected to see this happening."

"See what?

"Bellamy being _in love._"

"But he's-"

"Clarke Even I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking." Monty pointed out.

"It's the way Flynn looks at Rapunzel in Tangled." Octavia grinned.

"This is not a fairytale." Clarke argued.

"But it's one to tell the kids." Octavia shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Just follow your heart." Monty said.

"Okay now it's a fairytale." Clarke laughed.

"So yours is Rapunzel; mines Beauty and the Beast; Monty you and Jasper can have Mulan."

"That's a bit racist isn't it?" Monty teased.

"No I meant because you guys danced around your feelings and put other things first like Mulan and Li Shang." Octavia explained.

"And Li Shang totally thought that he was gay when he saw 'Ping' exceed in training." Clarke laughed.

"Someone's been on tumblr." Octavia laughed too.

"Someone doesn't use such website."

"_Lies._"

"So what are you going to do in court?" Monty asked changing the subject.

"I have no idea."

...

Marcus was impressed with Bellamy. When he gave his son the job back he fully expected his son to slack but he was right when he gave him this chance - he had grown up.

Bellamy had grown up a lot in fact and it's all thanks to Clarke. His marriage to her is making Bellamy a better person. They compliment each other well, not that he would tell Bellamy but he always wanted them to end up together. Marcus smiled to himself as he watched his son work even ignoring a phone call from whoever to continue with his job.

"Sir a letter for you." A man approached Marcus handing him a letter.

"Thanks." He opened it and inside was a letter from the courtroom. He read it. _What on earth?_

"Bellamy?" He walked up to his son and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah dad what up?" He pulled out his ear phones and stood up.

"Why have I got a letter about you going to court with Clarke about your marriage? Are you two getting _divorced?_" Marcus asked a little paranoid. This can't happen she's the one making him mature.

"No dad it's a long story." Bellamy sighed rubbing his temples with his hand.

"I'm listening." Marcus tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay so we all when to Grounder Island and got drunk me and Clarke got married."

"A _drunk marriage_ Bellamy really?" Marcus shook his head.

"I won 3 million dollars but we're married so Clarke wanted some. So we went to get a divorce but their traditions are different so we had to stay married for 6 months and I must admit they have been the hardest six months ever but I've loved every second of it," Bellamy chuckled to himself.

"Originally I wanted to get a divorce in that day but I think want to stay married to her and I hope she feels the same." Bellamy explained.

"_Whoa_." Marcus breathed out.

"Yeah."

"I'm _proud_ of you."

"What?"

"You've taken responsibility for your actions and you even got a wife out of it and I hope she feels the same."

"So will you come to court?"

"Yes. Don't let this one _slip_ away Bellamy, I will _not_ be impressed."

"Duly noted." Bellamy laughed.

...

_"The court day..." _

Clarke walked out of the hospital; she had an early finish so she can go to court. She had changed into her formal clothes for the occasion consisted of a black pencil skirt and a shirt.

She made it to the car park when she spotted Finn waiting outside her car. _Oh god why now? _She had to be somewhere.

"Clarke!" He yelled.

"Finn what are you dong here?" She walked over to him. She didn't have the time to deal with his crap.

"I have to talk to you." He replied.

"I have somewhere to be." She rolled her eyes unlocking her car.

"I want you back Clarke." He blurted making her pause on the car handle.

"Finn you broke my heart."

"I know; I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Raven. I wanted to break up with her but I didn't have the heart because she was my first love."

"Finn I don't want to hear you sob story, you're gonna make me late." She grumbled and opened the car door.

"At least take this back." He held out her necklace he gave her. "It's yours; I bought it for you and I want to you to keep it."

She slammed the door shut and took the necklace out of his hand.

"Where did you get this?" She snapped. Please don't let this be true. _Too far this time._

"_He_ said you wanted me to have it and that you didn't feel _good_ enough for me."

"Oh god." She sighed running her hands through her hair. She could kill him!

"You are good enough for me Clarke, you're more than that."

"Goodbye Finn." She opened her car door and got in.

"I mean it." He yelled outside the glass but she ignored him and drove away.

...

Bellamy was feeling pretty confident. He had all his friends, his sister and his dad here to see them keep their marriage and they can go celebrate afterward. It will be great.

Clarke walked into the courtroom. She looked slightly pissed. Bellamy felt a little uneasy but he still was happy. He smiled at her as she passed him but she balanced him and say down. _Okay what has he done now?_ He wasn't aware that he did anything recently, it all went well.

"Okay court is in order." Judge Lexa hit the gavel. "Let's do this quick my flight to Grounder Island leaves soon."

"Lookie here lookie here; the happy couple six months down the line. Dr Lincoln did the newly weds _Bellamy Blake_ and _Clarke Griffin_ obey the court order to live together as man and wife and do you believe they put sufficient effort into the marriage?" Lexa addressed Lincoln. This was it the moment of truth.

"Well your honour as individuals they have a lot of issues and I mean a lot," Lincoln started. Bellamy didn't have that many issues. Okay maybe he did.

"I've seen these two throughout the six months and I know that they have their ups and down but these two together are great. They compliment each other perfectly and I know the looks in there eyes; I can see they have grown to love each other. It's a perfect match, Go figure." Lincoln said.

Bellamy felt fuzzy inside, which was weird because he never feels fuzzy. Bellamy was sure he had found a partner in Clarke. He looked to Clarke who was looking to the ground. Okay he was starting to doubt that thought now.

"Okay thank you Lincoln you may step down," She dismissed and he walked out the stand.

"Your honour, Miss Griffin has spent $25,000 and my client has spent the same amount on supplies. That leaves of the original 3 million dollars-deduct half for taxes and the $50,000 already spend-$1.45 million to be shared equally." Jasper informed.

"Do you accept?" Lexa asked Clarke. Clarke whispered something to her lawyer provided for her having some sort of mini discussion. Bellamy's heart pounded against her chest, she doesn't feel the same.

"Are you sure?" He heard the lawyer say and Clarke nodded. Her Lawyer stood up.

"No your honour, my client doesn't want any of the money. She just wants a divorce." The lawyer said and everyone gasped. Bellamy's heart sank; she definitely doesn't feel the same.

"Miss Griffin _are_ you sure?" Judge Lexa asked.

"Yes I am your honour." Clarke confirmed. Bellamy looked at her pleadingly but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Well then I hear by grant you a divorce and award all the money to Mr Blake, court adjourned." She slammed the gavel and stood up. Everyone else began to clear out of the court room. Clarke stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Congratulations Bellamy you win." She said sourly. "I officially want _nothing_ from you." She placed the necklace onto the desk and walked away. _Shit_. Bellamy watched as she walked away. Octavia stood up and glared at him before walking away. _Double shit._ Marcus stood up as well and shook his head disapprovingly before leaving. Bellamy sank into his seat. _Ah fuck. _

"We got the money man!" Jasper beamed pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah the money." He sighed sadly.

"Oh right yeah but you lost Clarke." Jasper said sympathetically.

"Yup." He popped the P.

"But I won a case! Isn't that great?" Jasper beamed. "_I'm the law bitches!_" Jasper yelled earning some strange looks from everyone.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Miller chirped joining them.

"Bellamy's paying!" Jasper laughed.

By the time they moved the party from the pub to his apartment, Clarke had left. All her stuff was gone, not that she had much in the first place, but still she was gone and her key was on the breakfast bar along with a note form Octavia saying; _'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!'_. Bellamy scrunched it up and threw it in the bin.

All the guys were doing shots but Bellamy didn't feel like it so he sat on the couch nursing a beer. _Where did it all go wrong?_ Why did he have to give the stupid fucking necklace back? _Ahhhh!_ He was so passed at himself right now. He felt like crying he _actually_ felt like crying and he never cried. Why was he getting so worked up a bout a _girl._ At one time he used to get loads of girls, tap it and run and never gave a damn and now the one girl he hasn't sleep with-sober-has got under his skin.

"Does anyone need a Lawyer? Because I'm your guy." Jasper slurred. He was already smashed. Jasper has always been a light weight though.

"Time heals all wounds." Wick said sitting next to him. Bellamy nodded. He didn't feel like talking or celebrating. He may be rich but money isn't worth anything if you don't have anyone to share it with.

"It will get better I promise." Wick patted his shoulder and joined the guys.

"I hope you're right." He mumbled.

He turned his head to the side and saw some thing under the bed. He squinted and leaned forward to she what it was. _That didn't work Blake_. He got up and walked to the bed. He crouched down and picked the item up. It was a picture frame of a light house. He remembers Clarke telling him about it the night of the retreat. He had to give it to her. But not now. He can't face her after today.

**Awww so close; maybe next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, final chapter! YAY! Thanks for being patient and thanks for all the follows favourites and comments. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but enjoy finale! XD**

_"Clarke was doing alright, her heart was broken but she still carried on..." _

Clarke decided to crash on Octavia's sofa. She put all her stuff in storage and just stayed with Octavia for a few days. Octavia is angry with her brother so she wouldn't speak to him. Well not she does but not much.

"I'm sorry my brother was a dick." Octavia patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Its fine, I just should have seen it coming." She sighed.

Clarke went to work one morning and she really just couldn't be arsed. This is not what she wanted to do. Her mother wanted her to be a doctor she wanted to be an artist.

"Staff meeting," Her boss Richard called. Everyone gathered in the staff lounge. Even her mother was here.

"I would like to say what a fine job everyone is doing," He started. "But one of you really the best you could be, hard working, funny, and good with patients, secret daredevil." She knew then that he was talking about her.

"So congratulations Clarke you deserve this promotion." Richard announced and everyone cheered. Monty and Octavia whistled. She shook Richard.

"Thanks I won't let you down." She assured. She was happy she told herself really happy. Not she wasn't she didn't want this; the promotions finally opened her eyes she finally realised that she didn't want to do this.

"I'm gonna have to let you down." Clarke said a little shaken. No she could do this, grow a spine.

"_I quit._" She stated. Everyone gasped and looked at her.

"What?" Richard and Abby said in unison turning around to face her.

"Give the job to Anya, I quit." She said louder and more confident.

"What you can't quit? It doesn't work like that." Abby said.

"Well I'm doing it." Clarke shit back.

"Clarke think about what _you're_ doing." Abby hissed. Oh she knew what she was doing.

"Mom I _know_ what I'm doing; I can't be in control of someone else's life when I don't even have control of mine." Clarke argued.

"Clarke you're good at what you do." Abby reasoned.

"But it's not what I want to do mom; you made me do this job and as a wise person once said I'd rather do nothing and be happy than do something I know I don't love." Clarke smiled a little using Bellamy's words.

"Are you acting this way because of Bellamy? I _warned_ you he was a bad guy." Abby frowned.

"Well congratu-_fucking_-lations mom you were right. Are you _happy?_" Clarke snapped before leaving the room leaving shocked faces on everyone there. She went into the locker rooms and took off her scrubs and put her normal clothes on.

"Clarke are you sure you know what you're doing?" Octavia asked conceded.

"Yeah I'm sure." Clarke reassured her. "I'm going to go away for a while and clear my head." She told her. She knew exactly where she was going.

"Good luck." Octavia bid. "I'll see you soon yeah?"

_"Yeah."_ Clarke nodded and hugged her.

She walked out of the hospital and turned off her phone and you know what? She threw it in the bin. She walked to her car and got in. She didn't need a car for where she was going. She stopped off at the closest car shop and sold her car. She got a good few grand for it. She called a cab asked him to take her to the dock. Her life will begin again.

...

Bellamy went for dinner at his father's. It was really awkward because he just kept glaring at him and coughing. Octavia didn't even show up that's how mad she was with him. It wasn't his fault; he gave the necklace away ages ago.

"Dad can you _please_ just stop shaming me." Bellamy sighed pushing his plate away. He wasn't really hungry.

"No because you really messed up with Clarke,"

"The marriage was fake dad." He argued. No reason to get hurt right? _Wrong. _

"She was good for you Bellamy don't you _see_ that!" Kane lectured.

"I know she was good me! She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost her over some stupid prank I pulled earlier on in our marriage!" Bellamy yelled more to himself than his father.

"So what are you gonna _do_ about it?" Kane asked a little smile apparent on his face.

"Nothing," Bellamy said quietly. "Nothing I can do now."

_"Bullshit!"_ Kane cursed. "You'll never get her back with that attitude. You need to get your act together son, or should I tell you _not_ get it together so you might actually do it." Kane finished. Bellamy smiled at the use of Clarke's words. His father was right he had to do something about it.

"Thanks dad." Bellamy stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait Bellamy," His father stopped him at the door. "Take this." Kane handed him a ring. "It was your mothers."

"Thanks." Bellamy smiled thankfully and walked out the door.

...

He drove to the bar his sister works at. Octavia was behind bar serving people when he got there.

"Octavia I need your help." He pleaded as he approached the bar.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me help you." She turned her back on him.

"O please, I'm sorry about the thing I did to Clarke-"

"You shouldn't be telling me th-"

"I know and I want to tell Clarke because I love her but I want to know where she is." Bellamy practically begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that it's weird on you." Octavia shook her head fondly. "Look I don't know where she went bro; she just went all psycho in work, she quit and turned her phone off. Raven told me she spotted her selling her car."

"So she's gone?"

"For now; if you want to find her you have to think where she would go. I mean where would you go if you were upset and need to clear your head."

"I know exactly where." His face lit up. He knows where she went. "Thanks O." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before running off.

"Go get her bro." Octavia smiled approvingly at him. He was glad to see his sister smile before he left.

He went back to his apartment and grabbed the picture in the frame. This is all he had to go in but he will search forever to find her. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jasper as he ran out the door.

"I need a favour." He asked before Jasper could even say _hello_.

"What?"

"Pick me up and take me to the docks."

"Can't you take a cab?"

"No I need to save my money for the boat."

"Boat?" He could practically hear Jasper's confused face.

"I'm getting Clarke back." Bellamy told him.

"I'm on my way." Jasper hung up. He knew he could count on him.

Five minutes later jasper drove up and he jumped in the car.

"Thanks man."

"Anything for you two," Jasper said and drove like a mad man all the way to the docks.

"Go get your future _ex-ex-wife._" Jasper patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." Bellamy laughed and ran out the car towards the docks. He caught a boat and traveled along the shore looking for light houses.

The last light house he found he looked at the picture. It was the right one. He smiled relived. He ran off the boat and along the beach. It would take him ages to search the he while fucking thing. He ran to the light house and made his way to the top. He scanned the area and saw a blonde figure pacing up and down a section of the beach. That was her, he knew it.

Clarke was finally at peace. She was on a beach at sunset and it was beautiful. No one to impress just her and the comforting sounds of the waves. She turned round ready to go back to her hotel when a familiar figure approached her.

"You found me." Clarke was relived she was glad he did but she was also not.

"I err came to give you this back." He handed her the picture.

"Oh thanks." Clarke smiled.

"Do you know how many light houses there are 30 miles out of the city?"

"No."

"Five." Bellamy said. "I just thought you should know that." He nodded and her heart leaped.

"So you came all this way to give me this?"

"Yeah so I'm gonna-" He pointed behind him and started to walk away. Clarke looked the picture, he didn't feel the same. He turned back round.

"Here's the deal," Clarke's heart sped up. "When we were married Clarke I was horrible, I was sick and just plain wrong to you and you fought back and it was the best time I've ever had," He smiled at her. Clarke felt herself smile back.

"You bet on me Clarke, you stood by me and you made me want to bet on myself because of that,"

"Bellamy," She whispered tentatively.

"No Clarke just answer me one question. Don't think about anyone else just think only for you," He explained. _What was he on about?_ He got down on one knee taking out a beautiful diamond ring. She's seen that bring before she just knew it, it was beautiful regardless. _Oh god_, her heart raced.

"Do you want to be married to me?" He asked. _"Again,"_ He added with a smile. Even she smiled at that.

"For so long I've been trying to please everybody and I became someone I'm not," She started. "And then we got married and things changed. I didn't want to impress you because I didn't need too; you knew the real me and because of that I became my self again." She finished. Bellamy smiled and looked at her waiting for answer.

"I do," She grinned. "Want to be married to you again." He smiled broadly and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her like it was the first time they were doing so. And it was, their first proper couple kiss and it was perfect. Bellamy deepened the kiss running his tongue over her gum. She moaned in pleasure. She pulled back before the kiss got too interesting.

"What are we going to do?" She laughed placing her forehead against his.

"Well were rich so anything you want." He kissed her nose.

"Oh yeah we have lots of money."

"We do."

"Let's get a house."

...

Present day...

"So three months a wedding and nine more months later you came along and made them the happiest couple in the world..."

"Octavia are you telling my _baby_ stories again?" Bellamy entered the room with a raised brow.

"I'm the aunt of course I'm gonna tell your kids stories. I was telling little Aurora here how you and Clarke got together."

"Isn't that a story for when she's older and not just a month old?" Bellamy said.

"No of course not, I'll be telling her all the time because you and Clarke were such _idiots_ especially you."

"I must admit not my best year but I got what I wanted, a _family_."

"You did big bro."

"Right I'm going to take her home and put her down for a nap." Bellamy said and Octavia handed her over to him.

_"Hello you,"_ Bellamy gushed in baby talk. "We're gonna put you down for a nap, yes we are, _yes we are._" He cooed and Aurora laughed. Octavia was glad to see things were working out for her brother. She rested her hand on her bump. She just hopes Lincoln will be as good as father as her brother. She knows he will be though even Bellamy knows it.

"Tell Lincoln I say good luck, he will need it for when the baby comes."

"Don't worry I will." She laughed. "Tell Clarke to get some rest she needs it to handle you two."

"Don't worry I will." He assured with a laugh. "Thanks for looking after her."

"Any time Bell." Octavia smiled as they left. Things worked out for the best in the end; who knew six months was all you need to fall for someone?

-FIN

**Another one finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
